<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>RK1K Kinktober by Florian_Gray</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26772787">RK1K Kinktober</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florian_Gray/pseuds/Florian_Gray'>Florian_Gray</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>kinktober [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bath Sex, Bathing/Washing, Bathroom Sex, Bathtub Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Markus (Detroit: Become Human), Camboy Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Cheating, Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Has a Vagina, Costume Parties &amp; Masquerades, Dildos, Door Sex, Dresses, Kink, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Masks, Masturbation, Men in Dresses, Mirror Sex, Mutual Masturbation, North is a little shit, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Painting, Police Uniforms, Prostitution, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Sybian, Top Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Uniform Kink, Uniforms, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex, at least in the first day, consensual cheating, normally its the other way around, only for this day tho</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:02:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>41,059</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26772787</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florian_Gray/pseuds/Florian_Gray</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Chapter One: Camboy<br/>Chapter two: prostitution<br/>Chapter three: Uniforms<br/>Chapter four: Masturbation<br/>Chapter five: Masks<br/>Chapter six: Consensual Cheating with Kamcon (Connor/Elijah Kamski)<br/>Chapter seven: Bathtub sex<br/>Chapter eight: Mirror Sex</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Connor/Markus (Detroit: Become Human)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>kinktober [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>85</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Camboy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>This definitely wasn't Hank meant when he told Connor to experiment. He probably meant to go to bars and pick someone up and see what he liked. Not sit in front of a mirror with a camera set up facing him so his viewers could pick between watching from Connor's point of view or an outsider.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yet this was what he liked, and it took a lot to get to the point where he could admit that. Of course, he hadn't tried this while living at Hank's, that was far too embarrassing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>No, he only did this now after Markus had invited his closest friends to live with him. Carl had gladly opened his home and arms to his 'new babies' and had taken an instant liking to Connor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Connor had been… nervous to say the least. He didn't want to upset Carl or get in anyone's way, so he mostly kept to himself, easily slipping out of the house for work and back in once it was done. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A friendship he was very surprised to make was the one with North. She seemed more hotheaded than even Gavin Reed and had more of a passion for beating shit up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Connor had actually avoided her for a long time until he came back home (because that's what it was now) bloody and shaking. The blood wasn't all his, but the only one up had been North. He tried to slip past her, take a shower, and just sleep, but she had noticed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her first reaction was to get whoever had done this to him, which was more meaningful than he expected. Yet it was only until she was gently wiping away the blood that he broke down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He couldn't stop the killer before shooting an android child at close range, and Connor was splattered in the child's blood and then the killers as he shot them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After that they had been closer than ever, even Markus joked about North being Connor's favorite. Yet North had privately teased Connor relentlessly about his crush on Markus. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That's why he always felt somewhat guilty about doing this. At least he knew the walls were almost completely soundproof and it wasn't like anyone would just walk in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He even kept a white sheet strung up behind him so no one could actually see his room, and he made it so they'd never be able to see his real face. Instead, he used an HR400 appearance. They were close enough in appearance that he could make the viewers believe he changed his facial structure just slightly to be mood unique. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He also made sure no one would be able to find his location from his streams and videos. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had gotten more followers than he knew what to do with, and most of the money went to toys the viewers all suggested or donated to the android cause. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Which was how he had gotten the two new toys he planned on using. One he hadn't known too much about before his views pointed it out, and the other he just hadn't thought to get yet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shifted in his spot, his clothes covering him up for now. He left the pace up to the chat and donations so he didn't have to worry about going too slow or too fast as it wasn't his decision. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gave the room a once over before taking a deep breath and starting the stream. It was a scheduled stream so he wasn't surprised when he saw over 100 people waiting for it to start. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt a blush creep up his cheeks but he smiled at the mirror, tilting his head just slightly. "Hey, guys! So as you know I got a special surprise for you!" He had placed the toys far enough away to not get caught in the line of sight of him or the other camera. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The chat was flooded with hellos and questions about how he was. The onslot of messages had him stalling as he took them all in, still shocked at the multitude. Yet even more people were still joining the stream, but he had yet to see his favorite user.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was until the username-ShadesOfBlue-popped up along with plenty of coins. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He flushed more than before, ducking his head. Blue was always so generous with his compliments and money but never pushed it into the creepy side. It made him feel actually seen and cared about beyond his sex appeal. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>ShadesOfBlue: You look stunning as always, how has work been?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hello, Blue! As for everyone's questions, I've been doing well! I made a lot of progress so I'm definitely rewarding myself and all of you tonight. Would you all like that? I know you love it when I punish myself." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Comments about how they'd like to reward or punish him came up, but he only glanced through them. Most were crude while others were more eloquently put. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>ShadesOfBlue: You definitely deserve the treat, I'm proud of you, Belladonna, for all your hard work.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Connor beamed and wiggled just slightly. He was a complete sucker for praise and everyone knew it. He also had a thing for pain and using his mouth, which he'd get to do tonight. "Thank you all! I'm excited to please you." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was one of his signature lines apparently, and he hadn't even meant to make it one. He had his signing off words but everyone died when he said this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just to show the chat was flooded with coins and sweet words. Some wanted him to fuck them while others wanted to fuck Connor. He still couldn't decide which Blue wanted to do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yet he had more surprises than just new toys. He played with the buttons on his shirt, giving the mirror a shy look as he sat W-style. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had a pleated schoolgirl skirt on, floral lace thigh-highs, and a white button-down shirt. He'd worn more feminine clothing before and each time always got a positive reaction from his fans. Though there were always the people who spouted cruel words, he didn't even have to deal with them since the fans did that too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He paused when he saw the amount of coins Blue had used on him and waited for whatever command he wanted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>ShadesOfBlue: Perhaps you should take off that shirt if you'd like.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was always phrased similarly, always giving the hint that he only had to do what he wanted and not what Blue wanted just because of the coins. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yet he was eager to obey and slowly unbuttoned his shirt, teasing them a bit more. "Is this what you want? I can be a good boy and show you. Am I you're good boy?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had to hold back the smirk at the yes' that got him. A few people called him a bad boy for teasing, but they were shut down by the people who watched often. They knew Connor loved being called a good boy, and that he'd do close to anything for it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>ShadesOfBlue: You have certainly been good so far, but not to the extent, I don't think.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Connor whined and pouted. He gave a small huff at the commenters who tried to tell Blue off, yet Connor could simply be doing a stream with only Blue and he wouldn't miss any of the others. Not that he didn't appropriate his fans. Blue simply seemed to know him better and what he wanted. There was something so familiar about him too, but he couldn't place how. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blue also never asked or tried to buy a private video. Connor kept waiting for that day but it still hadn't happened. Maybe he liked it better with everyone else and knowing he had Connor's full attention. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Connor gently bit at his lip before pulling his shirt off. He sat there for a long second, letting everyone look their fill. He felt so exposed already with so many eyes on him. How many were also androids? How many humans watched just because he was an android?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>ShadesOfBlue: Don't forget to drink thirium.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had a feeling Blue was an android too. He wasn't sure how he got enough money to give so much almost every stream, but Markus was technically rich so he guessed it was possible. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had always secretly hoped it was Markus. His brain tried to connect dots but he couldn't let himself truly hope like that. Sure the username was very much like Markus with his love of painting, but it could be anyone if their favorite color was blue. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you Blue, I'll make sure to get some after the stream." He also always had an emergency bottle in his room just in case. He only had to use it once before and that was before he had gotten a good hang of this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blue hadn't been there for that, only joined after Connor was trending in certain circles. He was far from the first android to do this, but he had more success than any others. Did Blue watch them too?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knew almost everyone watching got off on this, but what if Blue didn't. Maybe he was there simply because he liked Connor. Yet he wanted Blue to pleasure himself because of Connor. He loved the fact that they all thought he was irresistible.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Requests on things Connor should do kept coming, some even spending coins. Yet none were high enough for him to need to follow. He had a set amount someone could spend to request him to do something and nine times out of ten he'd do it. There were a few requests he just couldn't do. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>One comment did catch his eye though. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gethatpuddy: when you gonna do stream with someone fucking you?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He blinked and fingers stalled over his chest. He had considered it but didn't trust anyone enough with this secret. He'd love for Markus to join him, but he was far too well known and he'd probably be uncomfortable with the whole thing. Maybe even disgusted with Connor. He'd never even give him another hug, and damn Markus gave wonderful hugs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He'd not exactly said it outright, but he had a feeling North knew. She didn't say anything against it, seemed more interested that Connor was into it. She always made it clear how she felt about sex and how she most definitely did not want it in any form. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't think that will happen anytime soon, I only trust you with this naughty secret." He added a wink at the end and brushed his fingers over his nipples. He always had to find ways to say things so it seemed like it was more personal for the viewers, that they were special and the only ones to see this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>ShadesOfBlue: It's far from naughty, you simply enjoy it and you let all of us in on it. And we all appreciate you for it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Connor whined and tried to roll his hips down onto the ground, searching for some kind of stimulation. "Are you sure? I thought good boys like me don't do this. That I can only touch myself with your permission." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He did smirk this time at everyone telling him to touch himself. Yet he wouldn't do it quite yet, he wanted to show off one of his new toys first. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Would you like to see a new toy? I wanted to play with that before anything else." At the yes' he reached over and grabbed the dildo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn't just any dildo, it was one made specifically for androids and moments like these. He could connect it to himself so he could feel everything the dick would have felt if it was attached to him. But it also glowed so that people could see it inside his mouth. It was big enough to be somewhat of a challenge, but that only made it better. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What color should it glow?" He asked, turning it on. Currently, it would slowly change colors so it was rainbow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>ShadesOfBlue: Blue?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He really shouldn't be surprised by that request. Blue asking for blue, a total shocker right there. He giggled and his LED spun a quick yellow as he changed the color to a blue. One very similar to the color androids' hands glowed when they interfaced and were in love. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wondered if Markus' hand would glow blue if they interfaced like that. He wanted to test it so bad but he never could. He didn't want to know if he'd glow or not, what would he do with either result? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Blue it is!" He let his eyes slipped closed as he licked at the cock, whining just slightly. He was connected to the stream so he could still read all the comments but his focus was on the task at hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He took his time licking over it, then gently sucking on the head. He pulled it away from his mouth and let his eyes open, smiling at the camera. "For five hundred coins I'll let you connect to this so you can feel everything I'm doing. Sadly it only works with androids." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He waited to see if anyone would pay that much. Five hundred coins were fifty dollars worth, but he had quite a few people that he knew would pay far above that if he asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>ShadesOfBlue: only if you're comfortable. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blue paid for eight hundred coins and Connor flushed. That did confirm Blue was almost certainly an android. He had to take a second to get it all configured and then he could feel Blue connect. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a familiar feeling, but he had interfaced with plenty of androids, so perhaps he'd done it before. Yet there was just something more that he couldn't place. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you ready Blue? I'm gonna make you feel so good." He'd go above and beyond for him, wanting to impress. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>ShadesOfBlue: I'm sure you will. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Connor smiled and slowly took the cock into his mouth, teasing Blue with each little suck and lick. He wished he could see Blue, see how he was reacting. He could feel him somewhat but it wasn't enough. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pulled it deeper, turning his head so they could see it through his cheeks. He even loved the sight of the cock getting farther into his mouth and he had to make his throat relax. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>ShadesOfBlue: You're doing so well, baby, so beautiful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Connor hummed and could feel the effect it had on Blue. So he did it again and swallowed around the large cock. He kept going at it until he could swear Blue was close, then pulled it out of his mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Feel so good in my mouth, but don't you also want to see my other new toy?" He gently fiddled with the dildo still, resting it between his thighs to hold it in place. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>ShadesOfBlue: Of course baby, but you may want to stop teasing me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fightmebitch: you can take it, you paid for it. Anyway, why is your username that?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>ShadesOfBlue: I love painting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was such a simple answer yet it had Connor jolting. Blue was just similar enough to Markus that he could easily envision it was him behind the comments and connected to him</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yet Connor would know, wouldn't he? Markus wasn't shy about talking about the things he liked, even if it was considered taboo by human standards. So he knew a few things Markus liked, and it may have affected his streams sometimes. Markus hadn't even mentioned being interested in watching live streams, so it was far too unlikely. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Plenty of androids liked painting and probably even more so now that Markus's love for it was public. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He snapped out of his thoughts when the chat was flooded with questions if he was ok. "Oh! I'm so sorry, I was a bit distracted by simply thinking about what was coming next." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>ShadesOfBlue: If you need a break or to cancel, no one would blame you. Obviously, we all want you to continue but only do what's best for you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>How did Blue know he was lying? Their connection through the toys was incredibly limited so it couldn't be that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh I'm not going to stop now, it's just getting good!" He reached over and pulled the sybian into view. "But I guess I can stop if you all want." He shrugged and pouted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>ShadesOfBlue: I did not say that. But only continue if you're comfortable. Are you going to be fucking yourself on that? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I am, and you all get to decide when it gets turned up. It'll vibrate and move so I'll be fucked so good if you'll let me." He spread his legs, not enough for anyone to see up it, but it got plenty of people's attention. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>An influx of coins came in, but once again Blue had the most. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>ShadesOfBlue: Maybe you should play with yourself, first. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Connor bit his lip and slid his hand down his chest then under the skirt. He spread his legs wider and had to grab the dildo and set it aside for now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wouldn't let them see exactly what he was doing, but any observant people should be able to tell he didn't have his normal parts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He ran his fingers over his clothed slit, his breath quickly leaving him. He had kept the sensitivity up far higher than recommend so every little touch sent shivers down his spine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hmm, who's name should I ask for?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fightmebitch: Call out one of Jericho leaders name for this whole stream</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And it was followed by one thousand coins. His eyes bugged out for a second, not recognizing the username and the request.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Which one? There's four in all."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fightmebitch: no, there's five. Josh, Simon, Markus, North, and Connor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He flushed at his own name being on the list. Yet if he argued that point it may give him away, but there was also no way in hell he was calling out his own name.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fightmebitch: how about Markus? I'm sure he'd love it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>ShadesOfBlue: please don't.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was the first time he'd go against Blue, but fuck he wanted to call for Markus so bad. Plus he had the excuse of getting paid to say it. It was somewhat shocking that the user hadn't asked for their name to be called and even odder that Blue didn't want it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He never seemed to mind when others paid for their own names, so why was this different? Did Blue not like Markus? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn't want to lose Blue as a viewer, though. "Ah, Blue I'm sorry but I must." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was no response but Blue hadn't disconnected or left the chat, so he took that as a good signal. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He rubbed himself again, and his head tilted back, "fuck yes, Markus." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He whimpered and pushed into his hand, only causing him to gasp again. "Yes!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could feel a spike of arousal from Blue and he tried to ignore it. Maybe they had the same name or something, and that's why. It wasn't a super uncommon name and lots of androids named themselves after Markus after deviating. There were probably plenty of Josh's, Connor's, Simon's, and North's out there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>More and more people were catching on and he smirked at the camera. "Hm, god feels so good. I'd bet your fingers would feel even better on my cunt." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt another wave of strong arousal from Blue and he felt immediately proud. He'd been worried people wouldn't like this, but Connor loved it. He felt comfortable using this component just as much as his other one. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pushed his skirt up so they could see his fingers slowly rubbing in circles over lacy panties. North had actually been the one to help pick them out, and thankfully never cruelly teased him. She poked at him but it had gotten him giggling and far more relaxed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were a little rough but it still felt so good against him. "Like this? It feels so good maybe I can do more? Should I prep myself or take it without." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wouldn't actually get hurt but he knew some people liked seeing him prep himself and edge until he was finally allowed to use the toys. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fightmebitch: you like it without? Do it now for Markus</span>
</p><p>
  <span>ShadesOfBlue: @Fightmebitch do you have some sort obsession?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fightmebitch: nope, I just think Markus would appropriate this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>ShadesOfBlue: how do you know? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fightmebitch: I have my ways, Blue boy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Connor was almost reminded of Markus and North's interactions with how the two were talking. He grabbed the machine and turned it on, but without any vibrations or movement. "I can do that. I'll keep playing with your cock, Blue, don't worry I haven't forgotten you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He moved over and waited for the right amount of coins before slowly pushing in and hissing at the huge stretch. The toy was above average in size and it pushed him to his limits with the burning pain. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gasped and froze once completely seated. He'd need a moment to breathe and try to relax slightly. As he did he picked back up the glowing cock and stuck it in his mouth. It would help distract him and give the viewers something to watch other than him just sitting there and adjusting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>ShadesOfBlue: fuck</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Connor hummed and eyed the camera. This was one of the best moments when Blue was so out of it that Connor could reduce him to short comments. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had the sybian connected to the stream so anyone who paid enough could switch it up without him even knowing. Of course, there was a fifteen second before anyone else could change it, but that could also be overridden with enough coins. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But no one could actually start the toy until he unlocked it and was ready. He kept fucking his own mouth with the cock and then let the chat know they could use the toy by making the chat turn green for a second.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Usernameideahere was the first one to pay enough to do a command, and they chose to start it with vibrations and Connor jumped slightly. This was one of the few notifications he wouldn't get so he'd be surprised. He'd only get the username who had paid enough and Connor was waiting for Blue. Would he be more gentle or edge him for hours? Connor technically had all night unless for some reason there was an emergency.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pulled the cock out of his mouth as gasped for breath, letting out a low moan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ah! Shit, yes thank you, Markus." Connor rocked his hips, trying to find the right angle. He'd get to keep saying Markus' name the whole time and he wanted to kiss whoever Fightmebitch was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The only bad thing about having his mouth full was he wouldn't be able to say anything, yet the chat seemed rather excited to see him speechless. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He licked it over again and sucked on the head as the sybian started to pound into him and move in circles on his clit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blue's arousal was so strong that it was almost affecting Connor's own in a very positive way. At least he knew Blue got off on this too and wasn't just sitting there and watching. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The chat changed up the toy so much that it was hard to keep up and adjust, yet he loved the overwhelmingness of it all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It only got better when Connor tilted his hips just right and he almost fell forward with the jolt of pleasure. He accidentally gagged himself on the cock but relaxed his throat enough to fully deepthroat it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>ShadesOfBlue: God, you're so beautiful. I know you love your mouth filled so well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Connor nodded and his legs shook as he tried to get closer but pull away at the same time, all the sensations almost too much. Yet the toy only sped up and he couldn't stop the tears falling down his cheeks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then Blue paid and turned it almost completely off and Connor felt like screaming. Then it was full force for a few seconds before almost off again. Blue was teasing him so much and Connor's whole body shook. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fightmebitch: when you come, take it out of your mouth and say his name</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fuck he could do that. He banged on the floor, then tried something to hold onto. He knew who he was envisioning doing this, the broad shoulders he could have held onto, scratching up his warm soft back.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blue kept paying to control the toy and Connor had to pull the cock out of his mouth and threw his head back. "Fuck! Markus!" He shouted and his body shook, tightening around the toy and he couldn't even think about moving for a minute. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He panted as the toy didn't stop and he started to move off before he heard a knock at his door. Panic had him freezing and he stared at the camera with wide eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tried to reach out to whoever was on the other side and felt his stomach drop when we felt Markus there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>'Markus, I'm a bit busy at the moment, is it important?' God this was beyond horrifying, but perhaps he could talk his way out of it. He put a finger up to his lips and gave the camera a shocked and shy look. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>'Connor… I need to come in. Please.' Markus's reply was slow and Connor winced slightly as he started to push himself up and off. 'You don't have to get off if you don't want to.' </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wait what? His head whipped back to the camera and he completely froze. This couldn't be real. There was no way Markus had watched him fuck himself and beg Markus for more. Maybe he just meant if he was sitting Markus could let himself in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>'It's ok, but I can disguise myself too if you want, but I won't be embarrassed if not. I didn't know it was you until now, but please, let me in. I'm Blue.'</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shit. He sank back onto the toy mostly from the shock of it all. 'Ok.' </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The door opened and Connor couldn't look over, instead, his eyes stared down at the ground, hyperaware of the toy not slowing. The chat was filled with questions about what was going on and Connor didn't have the strength to answer them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then he felt a hand reach out and gently tilt his head up. He couldn't look but when he did his eyes were wide as he took in Markus's appearance. He hadn't disguised himself, and only wore his boxers that seemed to have a damp spot. This was really happening. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Markus?" He whispered, and the chat was flooded with exclamations and disbelief. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Markus nodded and crouched down, letting his eyes travel over Connor's trembling body. The toy kept pushing him and he gave a low whine. Markus move in and gently kissed him, Connor didn't even think, he let the false face fade away and he leaned closer to Markus. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The kiss was so sweet and wanting, and Connor couldn't even think to keep up with all the comments. Markus was Blue. It had been him all along and neither knew it was the other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fightmebitch: fucking finally, anyway, Connor tell Markus he left an empty bottle of thirium on the counter, this is payback. Also, I'm never watching this again but I'm glad you're happy -North.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Huh, that did actually make sense. He was so going to pull the best prank on her, but with love. He owed her a lot for this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tried to sit up to get off the toy, it was too much and he knew he was crying from more than the overstimulation. But Markus pushed him back down and pulled away slightly, whipping away Connor's tears. "It's ok baby. Do you want to keep going? Maybe get you going again then I can actually fuck you, it'll be so much better than this. Is that what you want?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The audio for the video came from Connor so no matter how quiet Markus asked everyone would hear. Shit, everyone could see who they really were, that Markus was with him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Blue," Connor mumbled, looking up at him through his eyelashes. "Markus, yes, but you know what this means. Everyone will know and be able to see this, it won't ever go away." It could negatively affect the public's opinion, but maybe it could make it better in an odd way. Show the world that they were so similar to humans in this way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And with me. I can look like before if you want that version of me. I don't want you to regret this."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The hands cupping his face froze but then gently brushed over his cheeks and pressed their foreheads together. "I want all of you, Connor. I'm willing to be judged by my actions. Also, North I will kill you later." Ah so he was still connected to the stream, he was watching them together. Everyone was watching them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He took in a shaky breath and nodded. "I want you too."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Markus grinned and moved so he was behind Connor, letting the camera see everything as he dragged his hands down Connor's chest. He leaned back into him, letting his head rest on Markus's shoulder and closed his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soft, warm lips pressed into his neck and he let out a high pitched whimper. "It's so much, t-turn it down." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Markus nipped at his skin and Connor's hips jerked against the toy. "This is what you get baby, you hid this for so long. Now I'm going to test to see how long you can last before you truly need me." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I need you now!" Connor pleaded, his toes curling. He put his hands up and back to rest around Markus's head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He needed to read the chat, fuck people were still spending coins and now they all knew. "Markus please!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, you're going to be good for me and come at least one more time. And now you can say my name knowing I'm right here." Markus' hand dipped below the skirt and between his lips, taking over rubbing at his clit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His fingers were so warm and soft, and god so amazing. Connor loved to watch him whenever he played the piano or painted, those fingers elegantly moving or holding the brush. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Soon I can eat you out, suck on that beautiful pussy. I bet you'd taste so sweet." Markus pulled his hand away to lick his fingers and Connor's hips buckled forward. "You do, taste amazing. Wanna suck on my fingers while I play with you? Do you think your viewers would like that?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Markus looked directly at the camera, daring anyone to say otherwise.yet the chat was only filled with affirmations and requests for more. "I think they do." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Connor opened his mouth and took the two fingers in, licking in-between them then sucking hard. He rocked into Markus's hand when he finally started playing with him again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The lips were back on his neck, pressing hot kisses and nips. He moved towards the back of his neck and Connor rested his chin on his chest, it was too much energy to hold his head up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The tongue circling his neck port had his whole body jolting and he moaned around the fingers. He had no idea that felt so damn good, didn't even think to test it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Markus hummed and he could practically hear the smirk. "Our ports are highly sensitive, as is around biocomponents." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He really wanted to ask how he knew but his mouth was busy and he was not going to make Markus stop. He tried to take the fingers in deeper, wanting Markus to gag him, yet they stayed so that he wouldn't. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Now, now, baby, I don't want to hurt you." But Connor knew Markus was Blue so Markus knew exactly what he liked and just wasn't giving it to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gave a small humpf and very gently nipped at his fingers. Markus shoved his fingers in and Connor struggled to get himself to relax, but fuck if that didn't feel good. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Connor!" Markus scolded and Connor didn't even try to act guilty, he had gotten what he wanted. Plus it's what Markus deserved for teasing him so damn much. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could feel himself getting close, his legs trying to close but he grabbed them to keep them apart. He didn't need to squish Markus's hand because he couldn't control himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Markus's fingers sped up as the ones in his mouth started to push in and out, making it almost impossible to fully relax his throat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Come on, baby. You've been a good boy, and I want you to come." Markus whispered in his ear before moving so he could lick around the port. That's all it took for Connor to come, but Markus quickly pulled him off the toy and laid him down, sucking on his clit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Connor's thighs held Markus's head in place, and he could feel when Markus moved to instead fuck him with his tongue. Connor's hips tried to jerk away once it all became too much, but Markus held him firmly by the hips. The skirt had been pushed up and bunched around his stomach, giving everyone the full view. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Connor silently screamed, his back arching off the floor. Then he went completely limp, his legs falling open but still twitching with every little lick from Markus. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Markus pulled back and crawled over Connor, aligning their bodies before leaning down to deeply kiss him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They kissed far longer than humans could, not having to breathe and both too caught up in one another to even remember they were on camera. No doubt the image of them kissing, Connor's hair a wild mess with one of Markus's hands in it while the other cupped his face, would be all over the news.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was heated but also slow, letting them explore one another. Connor was kissing Markus, fully kissing him. Markus who was going to fuck him so hard he wouldn't be able to walk the next day. Would he stay with him afterward? Maybe this was just a one-time thing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Apparently, he was thinking too hard because Markus pulled back and tapped his flickering LED. "What's going on up there, Con?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Connor turned his head slightly away, a blush forming on his cheeks. He didn't exactly want to do this here or now, but he guessed it was better to get this over with. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Is this a one-time thing? Heat of the moment? I won't blame you for it, and I'm not going to regret it, but I need to know." He needed to be emotionally prepared if that was the case. He needed to be ready for the heartbreak because that was what would happen. His heart would break.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Markus pulled back and Connor let him, a small part already cracking. This was it. Markus would tell him that this was all it could ever be. Connor would keep to the shadows and try to pull his heart back together and move on. He could do it, it would hurt so bad, but he'd manage it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>North would probably side with him too, not that he wanted anyone to have to take sides. He'd probably have to take a break from streaming and just throw himself into work, crashing at Hank's most nights. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Markus gently grabbed Connor's wrist and pulled it up so their hands touched. Markus' hands were slightly thicker than Connor's but Connor's were also made for quick movements and precise shooting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But then both of their skins receded and Connor's breath caught. Markus gently pushed emotions onto Connor that took him a while to sort through, but the overall feeling he could get was love. He also saw all of Markus's memories and let his own mind relax enough to let Markus feel and see the same. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was only a second for the outside world but to Connor and Markus, it felt like hours. Their hands still pressed together and Connor looked at it and saw both of their hands glowing blue. The same blue the dildo was still glowing. Connor couldn't help but break into giggles, but they were still connected so Markus knew exactly what he was thinking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They laced together and neither thought to end the connection. Connor pushed up off the floor and kissed him again, letting Markus feel everything he made Connor experience. The rush of joy and longing, wanting to be closer but also adoring the connection they already had through the kiss alone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Markus pressed their bodies together, and Connor could feel his hardness and then the arousal through the interface. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Connor broke the kiss and wrapped his legs around Markus's hips. "I want you to fuck me." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Markus nodded and used his one free hand to push down his pants some, then wiggled out of them, kicking it to the side. Connor tried to hide the smile, he was just so adorable, but he couldn't hide anything from Markus. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Markus was so gentle as he lined himself up, leaning down to kiss him as he very slowly pushed in. He was a little thicker than the sybian but around the same length. Yet he still felt so much better, so much more alive. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not to mention that the interface had them in a loop of each other's pleasures so Markus knew exactly when to pause and when to push in deeper. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Markus trailed kisses over Connor's jaw then down his throat, nipping harder than before. He'd leave the equivalent of hickeys on Connor for everyone to see. He mumbled sweet words into his skin until he could feel Connor was ready for more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both moaned when Markus pulled almost completely out before snapping his hips forward. Connor's back arched off the floor again as he was truly fucked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Connor went to ask Markus how many times he came while watching Connor that night but before he could open his mouth he was supplied with the memory. He had come two times, the first when Connor had called his name and then right before Connor had come. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Connor whined with each memory and Connor let Markus see everything from his view, each time Markus joined the stream and how excited he got. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Markus inside him felt so good, but it was more than that. It was being able to actually feel the love Markus felt and the willingness to share anything and everything. He didn't hide the more painful memories from Connor and Connor did the same in return. He could trust Markus with all of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They kept rocking together, and Connor could feel Markus having to hold back from coming, but he wanted to feel it so badly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Markus come on, force me to come, I need you." Connor whispered. Markus yanked on his hair and Connor yelped but it quickly turned into a moan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Markus' hips jerked and then he buried himself deep and coming. Connor leaned into it, letting Markus's own pleasure carry him over. They both clung to each other, trying to somehow keep the sensation going but also not wanting to let go yet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Markus pulled him into a gentle kiss, soothing the hair he had just yanked on. Their hands stayed connected and Markus gave a small flick of his eyes to the camera, only then remembering he was still connected and they were still live. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Connor sat up and sat himself in Markus's lap, completely wrapping around him and resting his head on Markus' shoulder hiding his face. He just needed a second to gain his composer back before he could face the camera again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Want me to turn it off?" Markus whispered and Connor shook his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Markus gently held him and didn't think of moving until Connor turned his head back to the camera with a shy smile. He always loved how bashful Connor became at the end of his streams. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ah, ok hi everyone. So this wasn't planned, and I guess you all know who I am now. Sorry for not saying so in the beginning, but you can probably tell why. And uh, I had no idea Markus was Blue but I'm definitely glad if that's not obvious. I don't know if I'll be doing any more streams, but stay deviant." For that, he ended the video and buried his face in Markus's neck again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What now?" He whispered, his fingers playing with Markus'. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Now I'm going to take care of you, baby. I'm going to make sure you've cleaned up and safe and then I'm going to cuddle with you if you want. Do you want that?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah," Connor nodded, "Yeah I do."</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Prostution</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Connor highly doubted this was legit, but the Mistress said it was, so he was going to go anyway. Some days it was hard to believe what he did for a living, but at this point, he tried to just focus on getting into character. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That's never been too hard before, even with the most outrageous demands. As long as they paid good enough and respected his terms then he'd do almost anything. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The hotel was the same as all the others he often visited. Actually, if his memory is correct (which it always is), he's been to this exact hotel seven times before. It was definitely more classy and he didn't even get odd looks from the staff, though they were sure to whisper about him and wonder who he was there for later. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That was fine, let them imagine him draped over some old fat white man that paid him in hundreds for a single night just to get slapped around a little. Those men were the easiest. Most predictable. They were dominant in their social lives and needs to be treated like shit every now and then. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He expected that for most of his clients. Some surprised him with their requests. It was always interesting when they wanted him to bottom. Sometimes that could be rather nice but there were also the men that made his skin crawl and need to take a very long hot shower after. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn't just men who hired him either, there were plenty of women or people of other genders. Most of the feminine people who hired him wanted to dom him, which he gladly let happen. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He glanced down at his outfit, satisfied it was to his standards before unlocking the door and walking in. He had said there was no need to knock, so Connor didn't. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was fully ready for some random rich dude posing as his client but was surprised to see that wasn't the case at all. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Markus Manfred, CEO of the largest paint store, and the CEO of a tech store standing in the hotel room, shirt off, and painting. It really was him. He was also painting. Which made sense but his brain was still trying to wrap around the fact that he'd have his legs wrapped around Markus Manfred tonight. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Best. Job. Ever.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was a professional though, and he easily pulled himself together, swaying his hips as he walked in. "Mr. Manfred, you didn't need to get all dressed up for me." He says. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Manfred jumps and Connor has to contain an eye roll. Hadn't the dude heard the door open? He really hoped he wasn't going to be creepy. If he was then he'd get to bitch to Gavin about it, so there was that. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Manfred turned and eyed him. Connor stood there, hip out, and let him. He gladly soaked in the attention, ready to do a fucking twirl if Manfred wanted. "Uh, just Markus is fine…" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hello, Just Markus. I'm Connor, but you can give me a different one if you like. I'm partial to baby boy, or master depending on what you like." He added a wink at the end, but he had a feeling Manfred was more of a top. Hopefully, he had a big dick or a lot of stamina. Connor was lucky to be graced with both. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Markus nodded, holding out his hand. Connor raised an eyebrow but shook it, not too bothered about the paint that had gotten on him. "Right, hello Connor. Um, not to sound like a dick… but do I know you? I generally have a really good memory, but maybe I was drunk? I'm so sorry, I don't mean to offend you." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What? This was the right room, and definitely the right client. Maybe Markus wanted to play into this, but he seemed genuinely confused. What the hell was she supposed to do?! "I'm Connor, from Bees Love? You did set an appointment with me for the whole night." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Markus's eyes go wide and he face-palms. "I'm going to fucking kill North," he grumbled before dragging the hand down his face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It's oddly adorable that Markus seemed to forget he had not-quite dried paint on his hands that were now on his face. "I'm so sorry, North said I needed to relax and sent me here. I thought it was just to get away and paint in peace. I'll still pay you, um, and tip? Do you take tips?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This was actually happening. And it was the funniest damn thing that had happened all week, and he had gotten to sleep with a very famous comedian. He burst into laughter, not able to hold it in anymore. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm so sorry, this is great!" He laughed, trying to take in air. "Yes, I do get tipped depending on how I do. Uh, I don't really have anywhere else to be. You sure you don't wanna sleep with me? I'm up for almost anything." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Markus was looking at him kinda funny. A look he hadn't seen in a very, </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> long time. No. Nope. Big nope. He was not going down that rabbit hole. "Ah, no? But not because you aren't beautiful! You are, very much so. If you weren't a prostitute I'd sleep with you. Wait, shit, I didn't mean it like that!" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Uh, so Markus was actually adorable. Too bad he wouldn't sleep with Connor. He'd probably be the best lay he's gotten all month. "No, it's fine. I understand. Could uh… can I stay though? I just wasn't planning on going back home tonight, I got a dog-sitter and everything. We won't do anything unless you want. I won't even talk." He was good at not talking, or talking. He could be good at basically anything if he needed to be. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Markus fidgeted and Connor was ready to be told to leave. This would most definitely be his shortest appointment ever. But Markus surprised him once again. "Sure. Do you like painting? I've got another canvas." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Connor shrugged and rolled up his sleeves. He could just get another shirt if this one got messy, it wasn't like he didn't have enough money. "Sure, I'm always willing to try something new. Makes the job easy." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Markus snorts and looks around before pulling out a medium-sized canvas. "I'm sure it does. Alright, so there are these paints you can use. Go wild, I've got plenty." Markus said, pointing then out before picking up his paintbrush. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He's never really painted and he had no idea what to do. Was he supposed to come up with an idea himself or maybe still life? It was called that, right? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey, you don't have to. I'm gonna pay the whole thing and tip. If you don't wanna paint I'm sure I can find something else. Food? Uh, tv?" Markus says, looking around the rather large hotel room. "I think there's a hot tub, and a bathroom if you need it. Just do whatever you want." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Connor couldn't help the smirk. "What if I want to do you?" He watches as Markus's face flushed slightly. It was barely discernible but he could tell. Also how the fuck was this man so beautiful? It was completely unfair that he was so pretty. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I- um, thank you? I just, I don't want to pressure you just because it's your job. I'd rather get to know you first? I just, I guess I really do need to relax but it would feel like I'm taking advantage of you." Markus shrugged, staring at the ground. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Of course, the one guy he fully wanted to sleep with, like would actually do anything, was giving him reasons he wouldn't. Yet it just made the want stronger. He hadn't felt this… whatever this feeling was in awhile. "Alright, well then we can get to know each other. Let's start off easy, who's North?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"My best friend. We were high school sweethearts but little did North know she was hella gay, so we broke up at the start of college. We stayed close and I even introduced her to her wife." Markus smiled so fondly it almost hurt to see. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Would his friends smile like that when talking about Connor? Sure Gavin was friendly (in his own weird way and only after he made a complete ass of himself) but they weren't that close. The Mistress was his boss, and he'd like to think they were friends. Not like this though. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He knew so many people, had slept with so many, and knew secrets they'd never even tell their dogs, and yet no one he had like Markus had North. It never hurt so much before. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Best friend," he said, clearing his throat. "So, I'm assuming you have more friends than just her then." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Markus nodded, the smile still on his face. "Yeah, Josh and Simon. I also used to date Simon but… things happened. The only one I haven't dated was Josh, but he's also straight so it's not like I even ever had the chance. I met Josh in college, he was a professor, and I met Simon through work." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Connor nodded, taking mental notes. "You seem really close." He tried to keep the bitterness out of his voice, but by the look, Markus was giving him, he failed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We are, but the situation pushed us together even more. If I wasn't supposed to be on my phone I'd text North to have them come over." He nodded towards the table where the phone was. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Markus was really making this too easy. "Oh? Well, that's technically extra but I'm always up for an orgy, haven't been in one in a while." He smiled, tilting his head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I- uh, no! No, I just, I didn't mean-" Markus rambled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's fine, I'm fucking with you in the only way you'll let me. So, if I'm just going to hang out for the night, who do you want me to be? I can be innocent, sophisticated… lustful." He said, stepping closer to Markus. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Markus took a step back, shaking his head. "I just want you to be yourself. You don't have to do or say anything you don't want to, there's no pressure. You can even leave whenever you want without question." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh. Himself? No one ever wanted him to just be himself. Sure he was asked for slightly different versions of himself but nothing like this. Not when Markus actually meant it. "M-me? Just, um, myself?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Markus nodded, smiling softly. "Yep, just you. You probably don't get a lot of time to do that, so feel free." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hm, fine. He'd be himself. "Mind if I use the bathroom then?" He grabbed his bag, and at Markus's nod went to the bathroom. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He took off his lingerie, clothes, and contacts. Instead, he put on soft pajamas after taking a shower and put his glasses on. He didn't bother straightening his hair. If he was going to be himself then he was going to do it fully. He always kept these with him so he could slip into it after the job was done. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He walked out, shuffling slightly and looking anywhere than at Markus. He'd never let a client see him like this, but Markus wasn't actually a client. Not in the normal sense. "Uh, you sure this is ok?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He finally looked up and felt like running back into the bathroom and putting his other clothes back on. Those always made him more confident, it was like putting on a mask. He felt more exposed like this than he ever did naked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Markus made a small choking noise before trying to cover it with a cough. "Uh, yeah. You, yeah this is definitely fine." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Connor nodded and dug around his bag again before pulling out a book and sitting down on the bed crisscrossed. He was a little over halfway through, but he hadn't had as much time to read as he'd like. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What are you reading?" Markus asks, going back to painting. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Connor looked up then back to his book, a real actually blush forming on his cheeks. "Oh, uh nothing you'd be interested in." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Markus turned slightly, raising an eyebrow. "Try me." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Connor chuckled, looking up at him through his lashes. "It's… it's a criminology book? I was thinking about trying to be a detective if I ever got tired of this, but even if I don't it still fascinates me. My adopted father is a Lieutenant at the local police." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It made him chuckle again when Markus's jaw dropped. No one would think his dad worked in law enforcement considering Connor's job. But in reality, Hank made sure he was safe and not pressured into anything. Plus Hank knew loopholes and even commented on how it should be legal so they can protect sex workers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I know, I know. He's actually really chill about it. Plus I make plenty of money so I can pay for college without going into debt." He had been putting away money for a while so he could live comfortably for the rest of his life. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Markus nodded, "that's actually a good idea. I'm sure you'd make an incredible detective considering how intelligent you must be to be this good at your current job." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You really know a way to a man's heart." Connor chuckled and he meant it. Most people thought so lowly of escorts and prostitutes, saying they only did this because it was the only job they could do. When in reality you had to be quick on your feet and able to read people from just a glance. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Markus shook his head, but he was smiling. "I just say what is true. You can put music on if you want. I don't know how you normally read." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Not in a fancy hotel with a man who won't sleep with me, that's for sure." Connor snarked before snapping his mouth closed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His worry disappeared when Markus fully laughed. "Ah, that's true. As I said, it's not that I don't want you. I just don't want to push you into anything." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Connor sighed and leaned against the headboard. "I'm wounded, but I think I can survive." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They went back to their own activities barely interacting unless Connor came across a particularly interesting part or Markus asked for his opinion. It was actually really nice and he found himself relaxing more and more. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn't like he had sex with every client. Some wanted him to be a date to an event, spend time with them for the week, or anything else. It wasn't always sex. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yet even this was different. There were no expectations at all. It was completely freeing. It just made his want that much stronger. Huh, that was a new turn on. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was late into the night when Connor started yawning. The soft sounds of Markus's brush strokes and Markus's humming was calming in a way he hadn't expected. He was warm and comfortable in the huge bed, and he was tempted to just fall asleep for the night. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You can sleep here if you want. I can take the couch or get another room." Markus said, making Connor's head snapped up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Huh? Oh! No, no, no, it's ok. If anyone should take the couch it's me. You paid for the room, it's yours." He was most definitely not letting Markus take the couch. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No! Seriously you expected certain things and I didn't deliver. The least I can do is offer the bed." Markus whipped his hands and turned to face Connor. God damn this man was gorgeous. Could he be any more perfect? Maybe he had a really small dick and absolutely no stamina to make up for everything else. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Connor huffed and closed his book. "Nope, not happening. The bed is big enough that we can easily share without bothering each other. I promise not to try anything." Just to show he scooted over and pat the bed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Markus frowned and looked around. "I...ok. let me get washed up first." Connor nodded and watched him grab his clothes and then watched as he went into the bathroom. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The door closed and he let out a soft sigh, leaning his head back and closing his eyes. He didn't want this night to end. He knew it was a bad idea to actually connect with clients. Sure you can make semi-friends but never anything serious. Don't get attached. He knew if he let himself he'd get attached in some way. There was just a connection. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He jumped slightly when the door opened back up. Had he really been falling asleep?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looked up at Markus and wanted to scream. The man was wearing fuzzy robot pajamas pants without a shirt. It was an odd combination of sexy and adorable as hell. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Do you have a side you prefer?" Connor asked ready to move to whichever side was needed of him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Either is fine, wherever you're comfortable." Markus said, stretching his arms above his head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Connor nodded and put his book to the side, taking his glasses off. He wiggles under the blankets, trying to get comfortable. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Markus walked around and climbed in. Like Connor had said, the bed was so huge that he'd have to reach out his whole arm to be able to touch him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Sleep well, Markus." Connor says, reaching to turn off the bedside lamp. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Markus did the same, and the room was flooded with darkness. "Sleep well, Connor." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He falls asleep much faster than normal. Perhaps it was that the bed was just more comfortable, or maybe it was the company. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When he woke up his back was pressed against something warm and soft. He knew it was Markus but he was still shocked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What was even more shocking and definitely welcome was the warm hand under his shirt and the very obvious hardness pressing into him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Markus was also most definitely asleep, and Connor sighed heavily. He was still half-asleep so it took even more in him to not press back. Markus definitely didn't have a small dick. Of course, he didn't. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The slow and even breath on his neck made him shiver and close his eyes for a second. Then the hand was moving down and he arched into it. "Markus I swear if you're awake I'll murder you." He whispered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Markus sighed and moved his hips just slightly. Connor whined but tried to keep his voice down. This was so not fair. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was getting hard and he pushed back just slightly. Fuck. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe he could take care of himself without waking up Markus. Just get off then clean up. He could even leave right after so he wouldn't have to see how he'd react. He was off the clock so… </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He reached down, gently teasing himself. He should just do this quickly. He didn't know how long until Markus would wake up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The hand on him was so low but not low enough. It wasn't enough! "Fucking hell Markus," he whimpered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He increased the pressure but still didn't pull himself out. Not yet. He wanted to savor this. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He tried to keep his noises down, keeping his hips still, and yet he kept pushing back. He wanted to touch Markus so bad. "Please. Please."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The hand on him stiffened and Connor froze. "Hm, Connor?" Markus says, his lips brushing against Connor's neck. Oh, that was not helping. Neither was Markus shifting against him, accidentally pulling him closer. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Do-don't." Connor whined, squeezing his eyes closed. He didn't know what he was pleading for, but he just wanted to continue so bad. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Shit! Uh, do you want me to leave? I'm so sorry." Markus said, trying to move away but Connor grabbed the arm. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You can stay, please stay. I want you." He really did. He wanted him so bad. He took Markus's hand and pressed it against his stomach. "You don't have to do anything."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Fuck." Markus muttered, his hips twitching forward. "Are you sure? I… I don't want to overstep." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Connor huffed rolling his eyes. "I don't wanna sleep with you just because it's my job, I want you to fuck me." He pressed back against him, sliding Markus's hand lower. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I don't know… um," Markus said, shifting again. His breath was fast and warm against Connor's neck. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wiggled his hips, pushing down his pants. He kept a hand over Markus's before taking himself and jumping slowly. "If, if you want to leave you can. But I will definitely not complain if you stay." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Markus pulled him close and he could feel him. Oh. Oh, Markus wasn't wearing underwear either. Fuck that was hot. "Ok. Ok, I'll stay." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Connor smiled and sped his hand up. "Yes! Yes, thank you." He babbled, tilting his head. He wanted Markus's lips on him. Thankfully Markus seemed to agree because soon Markus was pressing feather-light kisses to his neck. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You're so beautiful." Markus mumbled, moving his hand down lower to cover Connor's as he stroked himself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Connor bucked his hips, trying to get more. It wasn't enough. He needed more. "Markus, please." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Markus nodded and pulled his own pants down, freely rubbing himself against Connor. "I've got you. What do you need, baby?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh, that was good. That was </span>
  <em>
    <span>delicious</span>
  </em>
  <span>. "You. Anything you want. I just need more."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Markus pressed hot kisses down his neck, nipping just slightly. Not enough to leave marks but it made him whine. "Are you sure? Connor… this isn't because of…" he trailed off. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Connor turned and pressed Markus back into the bed, straddling him. "If you ask me that one more time I'm chopping your annoyingly large dick off." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Markus's eyes went wide, and he placed his hands on Connor's hips. "Alright, I definitely wouldn't want that." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Thank fuck." Connor chuckled before leaning down and crushing their lips together. Markus's lips were so warm and just slightly rough from Markus chewing on them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He rocked their hips together trying to get more friction. "Are you willing to fuck me? I can fuck you but I've been dying for you in me all night." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Markus panted, nodding his head. "Definitely. God, you looked amazing yesterday, but then you changed and I nearly lost it. You looked so soft and fuckable." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Connor whined, rolling his hips down. "Yes, yes please. I've got a condom and lube in my bag. I'm clean." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Markus nodded and flipped them over which was way too fucking hot. Apparently, he noticed the shocked expression because he kissed him with a chuckle. "I work out." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That you do." He said he panted as Markus got off, grabbing Connor's bag and digging around. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Sorry, should have asked but I feared for my annoying large cock." Markus said, pulling out a condom and lube. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I used the word dick, but I think you can be forgiven if you hurry the fuck up." If he wasn't being fucked within the hour he wasn't going to scream and maybe cry. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"My bad, my annoyingly large dick." Markus crawled back into the bed, moving in between Connor's legs. "Alright, how do you like this?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Connor spread his legs, getting into a good position. "However you want but I do require that I actually get fucked. Even if I come you gotta fuck me until I can't walk. Deal?" He offered his hand and Markus chuckled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Markus took his hand, shaking it before using it to pull Connor up and into a searing kiss. "I think I can do that baby boy," Markus mumbled before pushing him back into the bed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Connor let him, spreading himself even wider. He took deep breaths, easily relaxing even when Markus gently pushed against his hole. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"There we go," Markus mumbled before pressing a kiss to his inner thigh. Connor whined, arching his back. His thighs were so sensitive and no one ever kissed him this gently, this lovingly. It broke his heart. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Markus," he sighed, eyes fluttering closed. Markus hummed and did the same for his other thigh. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then he was nipping at him, sucking slightly on the skin as he pushed his finger in. He would definitely leave marks here. For some reason, he didn't want anyone to see these marks or touch them. He didn't want anyone kissing them and trying to mark over these. These were just for him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Markus was so slow and gentle, but Connor could tell he was holding back. He knew there was an urgency and want behind every movement and soft touch. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yet Markus held back for him. It was odd being on the receiving end. Just being able to lay back and take just because he wanted it and not because someone was paying him to. This was for him as much as it was for Markus. He felt truly beautiful. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Markus kissed his hips, using his free hand to gently run a hand down his side. "You're amazing. You're doing really well." Markus says, pushing in a second finger. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He had had so many people that tried to rush this but Markus seemed to be genuinely enjoying it. "Markus!" He sighed, arching his back and trying to push down into his hand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Markus chuckled slightly, "so needy. How many do you normally need?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Most stop at two." Connor says, mind fuzzy with pleasure and want. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I didn't ask what other people did to you, I asked what you need. I don't want to hurt you. So I'll ask again, baby, how many do you normally need?" Oh, that tone of voice was unfair. It was raspy and demanding and so very in control. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Um, three without too much of a stretch but for you… I, um, three. I wanna feel it." He wanted that burning stretch like never before. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Markus nodded and slowly added a third finger. "Alright, I'll be slow and gentle. If you need me to stop or go slower at all let me know." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I… ok," he nodded. Markus was being so kind. Yet that hurt more than any physical pain he'd been in, and one rather angry woman liked to whip people. Wasn't the best night considering she didn't really like it when he asked for her to stop. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Markus paused, frowning. "Are you alright? We can stop if you want." His hand paused and Connor felt like screaming. It was such an odd mixture of emotions. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Please don't stop! I'm, just not used to this." That was the worst description ever. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Wait, I thought… has no one?" Markus asks, pulling his fingers out. Connor groaned and instantly missed the feeling. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No! Yes, yes I've done this in the physical sense, but not," he waved his hand between them, "this? You're, you want me to feel good and you're taking your time. I haven't had anyone do this in a long time." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Markus blinks at him before his jaw drops. "Are you saying no one ever pleasured you before? If they were too rough you… you could tell them to stop right?" Oh, this sweet, sweet boy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well yes, they still have to pay for my time, but it's different. I do get pleasure out of it, but it's never just for me. If I'm being fucked then the person wants me to be. I want this. I want you. And not just… you're kind, Markus." He said, sitting up and gently holding his face. "Kinder than I'd ever imagined. You could be the snottiest man on the planet and yet you turned down a prostitute who had already been paid for and was willing because of your morals. None of my clients would ever do that. I'd like to think some would, but they just need the release or a date. Someone pretty on their arm so they bought me." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That didn't mean he didn't enjoy his job. He loved being pampered and could have as much sex as he wanted and get paid for it. He was living the dream, but it was also nice to have this. Something so soft and gentle, and kind. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then Markus was leaning forward and pressing a soft kiss to his lips like he would break. And he loved it. He loved the way he cradled his head and gently pressed into him. He loved the calluses on Markus's hands as they intertwined their fingers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was slowly leaned down back onto the bed, Markus's hands slowly searching his body. He had a few small scars from when clients took it too far, but Markus traced each one like he was a masterpiece. It made him shiver and whine, pushing against the hand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You really are beautiful, Connor. All of you." Markus mumbled, pulling back to kiss down his jaw. He raised his other hand to gently card through Connor's hair, pulling at it just slightly so he'd tilt his head. He gladly did, sighing when Markus's lips trailed down his neck. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hmph, fuck," Connor muttered, biting his bottom lip. This was too good. He doubted anyone will ever be able to compare to this. Damn it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You don't have to muffle yourself, baby, I want to hear you." Markus mumbled against his skin. Connor was sure his entire body was going to be kissed and he was completely ok with that. More than just ok, really. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Markus took his time finding every little spot that made him whine and buck his hips. He was almost in tears from want when he finally grabbed the lube again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was still somewhat stretched so Markus started with two fingers, slowly stretching and exploring. "So amazing. I can't wait to be in you." Markus muttered. It was so quiet Connor could barely hear him. Markus had said that to himself, and it sent a thrill through Connor. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Fuck me! Please, I need it, you." He whined, rocking his hips down. Markus smirked and put a third finger in, moving his hand a bit faster. Connor whimpered and gripped the sheets of the bed, hips moving uncontrollably. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He yelped when his dick was enveloped in the warm heat of Markus's mouth. He bobbed his head before sucking on the head, swirling his tongue around the top. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Connor bucked into his mouth, almost choking him. He rambled his apology which quickly turned into pleading. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Markus took him down again, hollowing his cheeks and running his along the underside. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Fuck! Fuck, stop I won't last much longer!" Connor begged. He wanted to come with Markus in him. It took Markus an agonizingly long time to pull off, licking his lips once he does. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Damn I could just do that and be happy. You make the best sounds. But I think I should give you what you finally want." Markus said, slowly pulling his fingers out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Connor quickly nodded trying to spread his legs even more (he is very proud of his flexibility, he has all of his splits). </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"How do you like this?" Markus asks, tearing the seal off the condom then throwing the wrapper off the bed. He easily slides it on and Connor is drooling. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wait, right Markus had asked him a question. That dick was definitely a blessing, Jesus Christ. He really wanted to suck on that but held back. "Like this works… I want to see you." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Markus smiled and gently brushed a few curly strands of hair out of Connor's face. "I can do that." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh, this was definitely gonna hurt and he couldn't wait. Thankfully Markus wasn't stalling either. He moved closer, carefully lining up before looking down at Connor. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He took one of his hands and laced their fingers together before pushing in. Connor whined, squeezing his eyes shut and Markus instantly stopped. "Fuck you, I did not say to stop, you ass." He growled out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He heard Markus chuckle and Connor forced his body to relax. It was just a good pain, one he'd like to take every day if Markus let him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once Markus bottomed out they both stilled, panting for air. Markus used his free hand to brush through his hair again, pressing a quick kiss to his sweaty forehead. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They stay still until Connor gives a small nod. Markus slowly slides out and slowly pushes back in. It's too slow, he wraps his legs around Markus and pulls in back in roughly, sighing when it finally creates the friction he wants. "Yes!" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Markus grunts, chuckling softly. "Fuck, ok." Then he sped up, rocking his hips at a fast but consistent speed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Connor rocks his hips in time, panting into Markus's kiss. He moaned praises and pleads, mind hazy. It was too good. It all felt too good. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Markus's hands on him, keeping him down but also driving him insane. He took one and put it in his hair, which thankfully Markus completely understood. He tugged on just enough and Connor whimpered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was also too much but not enough. He was so, </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> close. "Please, Markus I need…" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Markus nodded, tugging Connor's hair so he could bite at his neck. "What do you need, baby?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I, I uh, I don't know." He hated how whiny he sounded but Markus just seemed to soak it all up. "Ah, Markus!" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He hit the spot and Connor almost cried. "Such a good boy, good beautiful baby boy." Markus said, his hips spasming slightly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Connor choked and his vision blurred slightly, coming without any warning. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His whole body turned limp and Markus groaned, his hips snapping forward. There was so much but Markus didn't stop. He was so sensitive but he loved it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm close, baby, you ok?" Markus asked. Connor nodded, hips and legs trembling. He was more than ok. This was ecstasy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sadly it didn't take too much longer until Markus froze and Connor wished he hadn't mentioned a condom. He wanted to be filled and maybe even plug himself so he could keep it in him the rest of the day. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Markus took his time sliding out before taking the condom off, tying then tossing it in the trash. He flopped down onto the bed, pulling Connor to his chest. "This ok?" He mumbled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Connor nodded, wrapping himself around it. "That was the best I've had in a long time. You're amazing." He said, pressing a kiss to Markus's chest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Markus chuckled, gently soothing Connor's hair. "Why thank you." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Connor hummed, closing his eyes and just basking in the warmth and happiness. He never wanted to leave his bed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He would have to, though. He'd have to forget all of this. If he didn't then he wouldn't be able to stop thinking about what happened or Markus. He'd never be able to forget the comfort of Markus's arms or the tenderness and adoration in the way he touched him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He hadn't even realized he started crying until Markus gently wiped away a tear. "Hey, you ok? Did I hurt you?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Connor sniffled, trying to hide his face. "No, you didn't. I'm… happy?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was but he was also so sad. "I should probably leave." He said, pushing away from Markus. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Wait, what? I have this room until tomorrow. Do you have work?" He asks, running a hand down Connor's back as he sat on the edge of the bed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The way he seemed to completely respect that it was work. He didn't judge him for it at all. "I… I have to, I…" he trailed off, shaking his head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You have to what?" Markus asks, placing a gentle kiss on his shoulder. "What do you need to do?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Connor roughly brushed his tears away. "I have to forget you. I can't… you're too good. I can't get attached. I'm sorry." He shook his head and stood, grabbing his bag and clothes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Markus was quick to follow him, tripling on a blanket. "Wait, Connor hold on!" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Connor shook his head, trying to pull on his clothes. It was too much. This was all too much. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was quickly turned and pressed against the wall by Markus's strong hands. "Connor, wait." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He ducked his head, hiding behind the strands of curly hair that fell into his face. "Please don't." He whimpered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Markus sighed, softly trailing his hands up and down Connor's arm, making him shiver. "Connor, hey, talk to me. I'm not here to judge." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I can't get attached, it's the worst thing to do in this profession. I can't stop just because someone I like asks me to. No matter how mind-blowing the sex is." No matter how beautiful and wanted it made him feel. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Markus shook his head, brushing the hair out of his face. "I'd never ask you to stop. I… I'm not going to push you for anything you don't want. Maybe we can just be friends? There's just something about you." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Connor knew exactly what he meant. It was like their bodies and minds were two puzzle pieces that fit seamlessly together. Friends. "I… I don't know." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We don't have to have any sex. Maybe just hang out whenever we're both free. I think North would adore you… oh, actually you meeting would be a very bad idea." Markus said, frowning. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He tilted his head, "wait, why?" Wasn't she the one that had actually paid for him?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I would not stand a chance if you two teamed up. Terrifying to think about." Markus smirked and Connor huffed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Alright, friends. I guess we can start the whole no sex thing tomorrow." He said before leaning in to Markus. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"So needy," Markus said, shaking his head fondly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You love it," he whispered, pressing his lips against Markus's neck. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That I do."</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Uniforms</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Funny enough, this was the first day I wrote! I bounce around a lot when writing things that don't actually go together.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was a big deal to Connor when he was given a uniform. It was more for show than anything else since he was still going to work as a detective. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Markus had been there to support him as more than just the leader of the revolution. Connor was the first android to be actually hired, ever. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hank had this proud look on his face, but Connor could see some of the sadness that would never go away. Would Cole have become a detective too? Would Cole and Connor get along? He really hoped they would have.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He'd never get to find out, but that was ok. Not in the sense that the death of a child is ok, but that he couldn't change the past no matter how hard he tried. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hank clapped him on his shoulder, and even Reed gave him a very small and quick smile. Connor thought it was mostly because Officer Miller had brought in a large chocolate cake to celebrate. (Then had been incredibly apologetic when Connor explain he couldn't eat yet)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Markus had stayed by his side, and when he couldn't he was always in sight and watching Connor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was odd to have so much attention just on him because of something good. He'd gotten used to being focused on because of what people wanted him to do. He had decided to stay as a detective because he liked it and wanted to actually help the city. He wanted the androids to be given fair trials and their crimes not be skirted over because of being androids </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had also been given a badge, but he hadn't been issued a gun. That was fine. It was a very slow process, but he was proud to have gotten even this far. He didn't really need a gun anyways, and if need be Hank could always let him borrow one. Not like they could find his prints on them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a few months later when he actually wore it at work. Though, it definitely wasn't for work purposes. He had talked Hank into getting him private access to an interrogation room without too much information given. He'd have to temporarily turn the cameras off there and Hank made sure no one went into the viewing area.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This was all completely against protocol, but he figured he could break a few minor rules since he was deviant and all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now he had to find a way to get Markus in without any questions from Markus or the other officers. At least with Markus, it wasn't a complete surprise. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The night after he'd gotten his uniform Markus had whispered in his ear exactly how much he was proud of him and the certain things he wanted to do. Connor was making that come true. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had wanted to bring Markus in with handcuffs on but that would raise too many more questions. At least this way they'd just think he was stopping by for a quick visit, not getting arrested.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Jesus, just cause you're Robo Jesus doesn't mean you can walk around here cause you wanna visit your boy toy. You don't get special treatment." Gavin Reed said once he caught sight of the two walking towards the interrogation rooms together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>First obstacle was going to be Reed. Not too surprising and far easier than it would have been months before. Markus, however, looked ready for murder. Which was quite an impressive feat considering he lead a completely peaceful revolution and stuck by the whole no violent thing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Gavin, I know you may not be getting any, but that's no reason to take it out on us. Plus we do get special treatment, it's called racism and discrimination." He smiled almost too kindly at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gavin was left gaping but also looking slightly impressed. Maybe there was hope for him after all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He moved on, guiding Markus away from Gavin with a hand on the small of his back. He really didn't need to actually arrest Markus for assault. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The one good thing was that only a few people glanced at Connor when Markus was around, so no one really noticed that he was wearing his uniform. It helped play into his plans, making it seem like this was a normal thing. That he didn't wear jeans and whatever shirt he felt like wearing. Sometimes he'd even spice it up with a scarf, hat, or jacket. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yet he could tell Markus was definitely affected by it. His breathing was faster than normal and he kept looking over at Connor whenever he didn't have to pay attention to where he was walking. Plus he kept licking his lips which was proof enough. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was adorable how much Markus licked his lips when experiencing certain emotions, most of which Connor caused. That did make him wonder if he had a tale for similar situations. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pressed his palm to the pad and led Markus into the room. Without even blinking he had the cameras and audio turned off for the room. He'd just have to trust that Hank kept everyone else out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Take a seat." Connor nodded to the chair opposite to the one he had slowly sat down in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Markus nodded, only looking slightly confused. "You said I may have witnessed something?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Connor nodded and rested his hands on the table. "I did. It's just protocol to bring you in even if you agree to an interface. Has to be all recorded and by the books, especially since it involves androids." That was true if there was an actual case. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Markus nodded and then held out his hand. "Sure. You can go through any memories you want, you know that. If this can help, I'm willing." Damn this man was too good. How did Connor deserve him? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Actually, I have a few things to do first. Like I said, protocols." He slowly stood and swayed his hips just slightly as he moved towards Markus. "Can you stand up for me?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Markus's face flushed a dark blue but he stood as told. "Alright, now what, Detective?" Oh, so he was catching on, or just being a little shit. The likelihood of either was about even, all things considered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hold your arms out and spread your legs for me." He pulled Markus's arms up to show him before patting his arms down. Then he moved down to his chest, doing more than just the regular check. He let his thumb graze over where he knew and felt Markus's nipple were over his shirt. Then he slid his hands down his sides before squatting down and patting up his legs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smirked up at Markus as he got higher up his legs, more running his hands along than actually patting. Who could blame him? Markus had killer thighs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He also knew to be gentle around the connections of his legs. They often caused Markus pain so he was gentle there. Then he moved his hands close enough to just tease Markus before pulling back and standing. "You're all clear. I have to do another thing, it's a bit silly but-" he trailed off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This part definitely wasn't protocol. Far from it actually. He pulled his cuffs made specifically for androids. Connor had been used to test if they could actually hold him, and he was shocked to see they could. Now all officers carried cuffs for androids and cuffs for humans. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Con? Uh, oh. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Well, if you have to, Detective." Markus said, holding out his wrists. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Connor put them on and then attached them to the table (which was also new and heavy enough that Connor couldn't easily pick it up and throw it). </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Is that too tight?" He asked, sliding a hand up Markus's back and leaning down just slightly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Markus pulled at it, testing the strength. Then he looked up at Connor like he was going to die if he didn't kiss him. So Connor pulled away and went to sit down opposite to Markus. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This was definitely going to be fun, especially with how needy Markus already looked. He drummed his fingers on the table, simply sitting and watching Markus squirm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wouldn't be able to make this part last too long. Hank could only hold people at bay for so long and others would need the room eventually.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So, do you know why you're here now?" He asked, using the voice he often used on actual suspects. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Markus bit his lip and nodded. "I do." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Connor raised an eyebrow, leaning back into his chair. "Are you going to confess?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Markus shook his head. "I can't confess. You'll have to force it out of me." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was definitely the plan. He nodded and stood up, slamming the table. Markus jumped, his eyes going wide. "Tell me! I know you did it, so you might as well confess. I don't want to have to use other tactics, you wouldn't like them." It was actually the opposite. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I will not talk." Markus looked up at him defiantly. That's exactly what he wanted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He unhooked the handcuffs from the table and pulled Markus by his hands so he was bent over the table, chest, and hips pressed against it, and hooked the cuffs back to keep him in place. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Markus let out a small whine but didn't say his safeword, so Connor continued. He pushed Markus's head down onto the table then moved behind him, letting his hands wander. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Look at you, fucking naughty. I think you need to be punished for your crimes, don't you?" He trailed a hand down Markus's spine, making sure to not touch any skin yet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, Detective!" Markus said, shifting just slightly, but it was enough to let Connor know he was very much enjoying this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Connor gave a soft hum before sliding a hand under Markus's shirt. His fingers found every small dent and crevice that he knew by heart. He was sure he had kissed every inch of Markus already, but he would be happy to do it again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Markus tried to push into the touch but Connor kept his chest pressed firmly into the table. "No moving, do you hear me?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Markus nodded again before stopping, "yes sir. I won't move." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good boy." Connor moved his hand back down and then pulled Markus's pants down along with his underwear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sight before him is just too good. He knelled down and spread Markus's cheeks apart and leaning forward, licking a fat stripe over his hole.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Markus couldn't help but cry out quietly, squirming and whining as Connor kept licking and poking at his hole with his tongue, loosening up the ring of muscle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could do this for hours, Markus squirming underneath him as he eats him out, his own hands keeping Markus's thighs apart so he can get a better angle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Androids didn't really need any prep or lube but they both enjoyed the process. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Connor takes one hand off of Markus's thigh, bringing it to his hole and pushing in a single finger. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just like before he knew he couldn't spend too long doing this. He did have enough time from his calculations, so he kept at it, slowly adding fingers when Markus's babbling got more coherent. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Please! Con, fuck, please," Markus begged, and how could he say no to that? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pulled his fingers out, wiping them onto Markus's shirt. "So wet and needy. I bet everyone would love to see the great android leader like this. I could just send the video of this to the news and it would spread like fire. I wonder who's watching behind that glass?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had scanned the glass multiple times but thankfully found no heartbeats. He highly doubted another android was there since they'd only hired a few others as traffic cops. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yet the idea still had Markus trying to find some kind of friction. "You-you can't!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Connor hummed, slowly unzipping his too-tight pants. "I'm pretty sure I can. Maybe that will be your punishment. Let the world see how much of a slut you are for me. You do put on a good show." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pulled himself out, stroking a few times. "Fuck yes," he muttered. He could get off at just the sight in front of him. Markus would like that too, actually. "What do you want?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You! Please Con, Detective, I want you. Only for you." Markus tried to look over his shoulder but Connor forced it back onto the table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I didn't say you could look." He scolded. "Though, I could just pass you around to the other cops. Let them have a go at you. They'd fill you up but you wouldn't be allowed to come. No, you couldn't do that until you were a whining mess and I finally got to have you again." He gently ran his hand down and up Markus's spine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Connor please!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gave a slight slap to Markus's ass, mostly just cause he loved seeing how shy Markus got when he did that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Markus let out a squeak, and he tried to shift. Connor didn't even have to look to know he was blushing and doing everything he could to hide his face. He really was just too damn adorable, and Connor couldn't wait to wreck him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He lined himself up, gripping Markus's hips tightly, and pressed the head of his cock against the hole. Just a little bit of force had Markus letting out a long whimper. Connor stayed still until Markus relaxed, and then he began to move very, very slowly until he bottomed out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>God, it felt amazing. Feeling this good had to be illegal in some way, it was like a drug and he was definitely addicted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then Markus whined and tried to move his hips, yet Connor kept them firmly in place. "Shh, not yet baby." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hadn't pulled his pants or underwear down so Markus would definitely feel both against his skin, but that was part of the point of the whole thing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Detective, please, I need more. I promise to tell you anything you want! Just please move." Markus's voice was a mix of husky and almost static or glitchy, and Connor wouldn't change it for the world. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He began to thrust his hips at the tantalizing order, slow and steady at first while he savored the feeling of Markus. He reveled in the small whimpers and groans continuing to issue forth from Markus's mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> He increased his pace and intensity suddenly as his fingers dug sharply into Markus's hips. Sparks of pleasure pulsed through him, a pool of liquid fire filling his groin and drawing him closer to the edge. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hmph, feel so good. So good for me baby. What do you need?" It was hard to form words but at least Markus was in no better condition. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I—I need to come," Markus whined, blunt nails clawing and squeezing the edge of the table. "Please let me come!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He kept his brutal pace, his fingers digging in enough that the skin retracted around them. Connor retracted his own around his hands and Markus didn't hesitate to accept the interface. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fuck! Come, come for me." Connor said, barely able to hold himself back from the flood of arousal and love he got through the connection.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Markus shouted his whole body clenching and tightening. Connor grit his teeth but kept pounding into him, only coming after it just becomes too much. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Markus's body shaking and shuddering through it all. Connor has to fight to keep his legs steady, but he manages to pull back out and walk to the corner of the room where he had put a bag before going to get Markus. He pulled out wipes and a thirium packet, along with a large hoodie Markus loved. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He walked over and uncuffed him first, gently rubbing his wrists. "There we go, baby. You did so well," he murmured. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then he cleaned up Markus as gently as he could. Markus seemed content to just let him do this, moving when Connor asks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The look on Markus's face was pure love and Connor pulled him into a sweet and gentle kiss. He didn't feel the need to deepen it, just content to be. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pulls back slowly, smiling softly at Markus who looked slightly dazed. "Alright, I'm going to get you into this hoodie and we can sit here as long as you need. I've got some thirium for you too that you'll need to drink. Can you tell me how you're feeling?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sat down on the ground, back against the wall, and Markus was sitting sideways curled against him. The hoodie's sleeves were long enough that they almost completely covered Markus's hands, but that's how he liked it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He took the offered thirium and sipped at it slowly. "I feel good, really good. Thank you for this, you're amazing." Markus pressed a quick kiss to his cheek before leaning his head back into Connor's chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Connor rubbed slow circles into his back, letting out a relieved sigh. It wasn't too odd to not use the colors or safewords during and only realizing something made you uncomfortable or needed to be talked about until after. They had both had that experience a few times, and they'd talked out each one. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's good baby, I'm glad you enjoyed it. Was there anything you wanted to discuss what happened or was said?"  <br/></span>
</p><p>
  <span>Markus shook his head, briefly closing his eyes. "No, I liked it all. Do you think you can get away with wearing your uniform at Jericho?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Connor hummed softly, thinking it over. "I shouldn't do it too often, but maybe on special occasions. By the way, did you want to draw? I snagged one of your sketchbooks and pencils this morning." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Markus chuckled, playing with the end of his sleeves. "I had wondered where those had gone. You know me too well. Maybe I can sit in the break room and sketch some people." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Connor nodded but didn't move to get up. He'd let Markus decide when he was ready to move. "After work, I can take you to that park, I heard they finally finished the gazebo and it's supposed to be beautiful." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Markus gave a small hum, snuggling closer. "Yeah. How long do we have until the room is needed?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You don't need to worry about that right now." Hank would message him if it looked like someone was going to need it, so he wouldn't need to stay on alert. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He really owed Hank big for this one. The least he could do was get him lunch for at minimum a month. He'd even get him a burger if he wanted. He'd also make sure not to tell Hank about what had happened at all. It was always fun to tease him, but he was definitely going to hold back on that this time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They stayed cuddled together for a while until Markus was squirming and ready to move. It was rare Connor even got him to sit down for a few minutes if it wasn't for drawing. Though, he couldn't really complain since he was a certified workaholic. It was nice when Markus finally took time to relax and just stay still. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But that never lasted for too long, and now was no different. Markus grabbed the bag and put the empty thirium bottle along with the used wipes into a ziploc. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Time to get back to work, Detective. Don't want you missing out on catching some criminals. Hopefully, they all don't get the same harsh treatment as me." Markus grinned, bumping their shoulders together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Only you baby, only you."</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Masturbation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So this is for <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/liketolaugh/pseuds/liketolaugh">Zoe!</a> They are the one that got me writing Connor with a vagina, lol, you can also find them <a href="https://liketolaugh-writes.tumblr.com/">here on tumblr!</a></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had started out small. He had decided to try out new parts, just to experiment. He hadn't come with anything down there, the company not seeing a reason. He wasn't meant for undercover and it wasn't like Cyberlife expected him to fuck the evidence out of anyone. </p><p>He had only ever thought about when Markus had brought it up. Not personally, of course, no he had made quite a few deals and demands with Cyberlife and androids given the right to change their sex was one of them. Of course, it costs money, but Connor got to keep the parts he liked and had to only pay a fixed amount. He could go in and get them changed out as many times as he wanted. </p><p>The other good thing was that he didn't really need any healing or resting time. He could get the 'surgery' done and show up to work not an hour later. </p><p>Of course, he preferred to give himself a day to get used to it so it wouldn't become a distraction. He was really glad for that foresight now. </p><p>Every little movement and stimulation had him gasping. His sensitivity levels were through the roof. </p><p>He wanted to take all his clothes off so nothing could touch him there and turn him into more of a mess. But he couldn't because Markus had decided to keep him company. </p><p>Markus was still fairly distracted because he continued to lead the androids after the revolution, so he never really took time to relax. </p><p>He hadn't even noticed Connor's… <em> problem.  </em>That was good for him, but knowing Markus was right there wasn't helping. How could he even look that hot when not trying?! </p><p>Connor was sitting on the end of the couch (he had decided since Markus was kind enough to spend his time at least near Connor the least he could do was spend the day at Jericho) while Markus sat in the middle, head bent over papers. </p><p>Connor could reach out, maybe offer to help, yet he didn't want to move. Not to mention the slight wetness that he was sure to somehow be noticeable. Fuck what if it showed through his pants? </p><p>Markus glanced up at him then, and his face softened into a smile. "You ok, Con? You uh, look a little blue." </p><p>Connor pressed a hand to his cheek, noting the warmth that radiated from him. "Oh, yeah I'm ok. I'm just," he trailed off and glanced down at his lap. </p><p>Markus hadn't known what operation Connor was getting. He didn't want to just blurt it out and risk making either one of them uncomfortable. </p><p>"It's taking a bit more to adjust this time." That was a good and honest reason. Plus it was ambiguous enough not to raise any eyebrows. </p><p>Markus gave a sympathetic hum and reached out to pat his knee. "It can. This is going to sound weird but if you can, try touching it. It's a good way to sync it up and you know how much pressure you're putting on it. It could help calibration if that seems to be an issue." </p><p>He shifted slightly and had to bite his lip to keep the whine in. He was just so <em>sensitive</em>. Maybe touching would help, but he couldn't do that now. Not with Markus on the same couch as him.</p><p>"Touching would be a bit hard for me. It's, not something I could do?" </p><p>"Do you want me to? I can probably reach whatever was implanted?" The question was so innocent yet it set Connor's body on fire. The idea of Markus suggesting that he'd be the one touching Connor there. </p><p>He flushed a deeper blue and shook his head. "Thank you, though. I think it may work itself out given time." </p><p>"Well, that's what today is for." Markus gave his thigh a soft squeeze before going back to the papers. Connor watched as he slowly tensed up, his brows furrowed and he let out a long sigh. </p><p>Markus really had no idea what he was doing to Connor. His thigh still tingled from Markus's warm hand on him. God, those fingers could probably do wonderful things to him. </p><p>They could softly play with him, seeing how he'd react to soft touches first. He'd be so wet too, his body seeming to think he'd need all the lube he could get. </p><p>Then he'd speed up, rubbing him in quick circles and Connor would beg for more. Then Markus would push just one finger in. He'd be so careful with him, not wanting to push too far. </p><p>But even with that warmth, it wouldn't be enough. </p><p>He snapped out of his thoughts when a rush of pleasure washed over him. Oh god, he had been softly rocking his hips down into the couch. </p><p>Markus still hadn't broken his focus on whatever the hell was so important on those papers. Yet he was tapping out something on his knee and it only took Connor a second to recognize he was playing silent piano music. </p><p>God Connor couldn't stop focusing on those hands. What it would feel like to interlace their fingers, or for Markus to run his hands down his sides and back. He always hugged or touched him like Connor was a fragile, priceless artifact and he wanted that and more. </p><p>He squeezed at his own thighs, not even trying to pretend to watch the tv that was on some random cooking show. Normally it would be right up his alley but he just couldn't keep track of it. </p><p>Maybe he could say he needed a shower and borrow Markus's, then he could touch and test without him knowing. Maybe he could even use the showerhead! </p><p>He jumped almost a mile high when Markus's head popped up. If he still had his LED it would definitely be spinning a solid yellow. "Markus?"</p><p>"Shit, I'm sorry Connor, but I have to go take care of something really quick. North is apparently on a warpath and you know how she gets." He stood up and then did the unexpected. He pressed a kiss to Connor's hair before moving to the door, probably not even realizing what he'd done. "I'll be back in hopefully an hour." </p><p>Connor opened his mouth but only the softest 'ok' came out. Markus gave him another small smile before leaving out the door. </p><p>He sat there completely shocked for two whole minutes, just staring at the door. </p><p>Markus had kissed him. Not on the lips, or even on the cheek, but still. He had actually kissed him. Was it purely platonic? Would Markus realize what he'd done and regret it? Oh fuck, what if he tried to apologize. That would definitely be a very Markus thing to do. </p><p>He knew the man was affectionate and didn't hesitate to dish it out to anyone willing. Connor didn't mind all too much but had tried to pull back some once he had discovered his feelings for the certain android leader. </p><p>They mostly hugged and fleeting touches. A pat on his shoulder, a hand on his back, small things. Yet this was small but also really fucking huge. </p><p>He yanked at his tie, now far too restrictive. He moved to unbutton his shirt, got frustrated, and pulled it over his head instead. At least this couldn't be considered too odd, after all, human males tended to go shirtless. </p><p>Markus said it would take about an hour. He'd have time all alone, and Makes had been the one to suggest touching. </p><p>He glanced around before sliding his hand down his chest and over his clothed crotch. His hips twitched with interest and he pressed down just slightly. </p><p>Yet that wasn't right. That wasn't what he wanted. He took a slow breath in and out, guilt washing over him as he pulled his pants down. </p><p>He had worn the normal boxers Cyberlife distributed, and they were damp. He let out a soft whine, looking around again nervously. </p><p>If Markus came in he'd see him like this, almost completely naked and wanting. Would he take control? Tell Connor to touch himself again, watch as he begged for Markus's lips and cock. </p><p>Or maybe he'd blush and get flustered at the sight of Connor. He could tease Markus, never fully showing his full upgrade. How long would it take Markus to break then? </p><p>He gently rubbed over himself, trying different ways. Yet it still didn't feel right. He looked around desperately, needing to find something that felt right.  </p><p>He grabbed a pillow and tucked it under him, only pausing for a second to scold himself. This was Markus's pillow that he was humping on like a dog in heat. </p><p>It felt so good too, but not enough. </p><p>He stood quickly and looked around the room. He shivered and looked back to his shirt. Yet he didn't want to put that back on.</p><p>Then his eyes landed on something he really shouldn't have even considered. Markus's long jacket, the one everyone knew and recognized and tossed over the back of the armchair. </p><p>He took another glance around, staring at the door to make sure it wasn't going to open suddenly. </p><p>He snatched up the fabric and held it to his chest. God this was terrible. Yet he still slid the jacket on, loving the way it felt against his skin. </p><p>He stared at the armchair before mentally saying fuck it. He was already wearing Markus's jacket, wearing only his damp boxers, and had rubbed himself against a pillow. </p><p>He swung his leg over the side so he could straddle the armrest and hold onto the backrest of the chair. He rolled his hips down and his toes curled. </p><p>Yes! Yes, that was so good! He ground down even harder, the air catching in his throat. He didn't know if it felt intense because of the chair, jacket, or a combination. </p><p>Yet his sensitivity wasn't getting any better. He was practically dripping wet as he rocked his hips arrhythmically. He wanted more. He needed something more but he didn't know what. </p><p>He slid off the chair when he knew it wasn't going to cut it. Maybe he needed something less soft? With a harder edge perhaps. </p><p>There was the table but that would take it too far (or at least there was too much embarrassment for that). There was no way in hell he could use anything in Markus's bedroom. </p><p>Maybe he could use the shower, but he didn't want to have to take the jacket off. God, he was still wearing it. </p><p>How long had he been going at it? He checked his internal clock and blanched at the time. He'd been trying to get off for almost fifteen minutes, yet it felt like seconds.</p><p>He let out a high pitched whine and rubbed his legs together. He was on fire yet still so cold. There was warmth and fuzziness in his stomach that had been slowly building. </p><p>Then his eyes caught on the one thing that truly made his heart flip. Markus's desk had a few scattered papers but otherwise was left perfectly clean and tidy. </p><p>Markus normally used it but had decided to be closer to Connor, so he had sat on the couch. </p><p>Connor scrambled over, no hesitation left, just pure need. He chose the corner that he'd seen Markus bump into not even a few hours ago. He'd seem somewhat distracted, and Connor had to admit it was adorable. </p><p>He rocked his hips and let out a soft hiss. He had imagined so many things with this desk. Markus could bend him over and fuck him so hard the desk would move. Or he'd sit him on top of it and kiss him until he couldn't think. </p><p>One day Connor could crawl under and keep him nice and warm while he worked on completely freeing their people. He'd do whatever Markus told him, showing him how much he worshipped every bit of his body. </p><p>"Markus!" The moan slipped out, but that was the catalyst. Pleads for more and Markus's name fell from his lips without any thought. </p><p>How would Markus say his name? Would it be soft and gentle or strong and demanding? Maybe it would be husky from want and need. How many different ways he could get Markus to say his name.</p><p>"Connor?" Yes! Yes, like that. God, he practically sounded real. </p><p>"Yes! Please, Markus, I need more." He begged eyes squeezed shut. </p><p>There was a soft choking sound and Connor froze, dread filling his veins. He didn't want to open his eyes, knowing what he'd see. </p><p>He hadn't imagined Markus's voice at all. It had been real and now Markus was no doubt staring at him in disgust.</p><p>He kept his eyes down as he scrambled off the desk and tried to cover himself up with the jacket. But that only made it worse. </p><p>Markus had caught him getting off on his desk, calling his name, and wearing his jacket. God, how could he be so stupid? </p><p>"Markus I'm so sorry." He wanted to run to the couch to get his clothes to put back on. Fuck, he knew this was a bad idea but he'd done it anyway. </p><p>"Take that off." The tone was so commanding it had him shivering. </p><p>Then the words hit him and he flinched. Markus would probably never wear the jacket again and it was all his fault. He had ruined so many things because he couldn't control himself. </p><p>Tears prickled in his eyes, shame pulling them down his cheeks. </p><p>His hands shook as he tried to shrug the jacket off his shoulders. He didn't care if this would expose even more of his disgusting self. He didn't deserve to even look at Markus, so he didn't. </p><p>But he had heard his footsteps coming and prepared for anything. Markus had never been violent with anyone, but Connor wouldn't blame him if he hit him. </p><p>He braced himself, but instead, those soft, gentle, warm hands took the jacket that had been almost off and slid it back up Connor's arms. </p><p>He stood there, unsure of what was even happening. He tried to shrug the jacket off again but Markus gave a small huff and kept it in place. </p><p>"Markus, I'm sorry. Please, I'll just get my… my clothes and I'll leave. I'll fucking leave the city if you want me to." He really would even if he'd miss Detroit. Maybe he could get Hank to go with him, see the world a bit. </p><p>He reached up, his hands trembling uncontrollably as he pushed the tears away. Markus hated him, and he had every right now. </p><p>"I didn't mean my jacket." His voice sounded so warm and welcoming. </p><p>Wait. He didn't mean the jacket? What else did he have to take… off. </p><p>His eyes snapped up and the first thing he saw was Markus's smirk. His face softened at actually seeing the tears but he kept his hands on Connor's shoulders. </p><p>"I want to see this new upgrade. I'm sad you didn't tell me what it was, I could have shown you the one I got. I could have maybe helped you out. Instead, you had to be naughty and wait until I was gone to touch yourself." </p><p>Connor let out a soft whine, eyes widening to the size of saucers. "What?" He had heard every single word but he couldn't figure out if this was real. </p><p>"Did you know I'm connected to the security cameras? When you said my name it alerted me and I got to watch you beg for me to touch your pretty little pussy. Do you want that? Want me to touch you?" Markus slowly moved a hand down his chest and Connor shivered again. </p><p>"Ah, Markus… I'm. What?" Was this seriously happening? Markus was touching his chest and telling him he watched him. From the sounds of it, he liked it too. Markus had liked it? </p><p>Markus gave a soft hum, dragging his hand down even lower, brushing against the seam of his boxers. "Connor, I need you to tell me one thing. Do you want this? If not, I will stop and we can talk about this like mature adults. Then, we can decide what to do from there, whether it be staying as friends, giving space, or something else." </p><p>Markus would stop if he wanted him to, but fuck that. "Don't stop. Please don't stop, Markus." He tried not to shift from foot to foot, but could barely keep from shaking. </p><p>Then Markus's hand pulled away and he gave a small smile. "Good. Now take those boxers off. I want to look at you." Markus moved to the couch and sat down, watching Connor closely. </p><p>His face flushed as he pulled them down and held them to cover himself. He shuffled forwards toward Markus and the couch. </p><p>Markus reached out and took the boxers from his hands with little resistance. He tossed them to the side before his hands settled on Connor's hips. </p><p>His eyes raked over him slowly, staring at his face and trailing down. His rubbed gentle circles into Connor's hips and he had to take in shaky breaths to cool his systems down. </p><p>Then his eyes landed at his cunt and he licked his lips. He slowly ran his hands down Connor's thighs and kneaded the skin. "Look at you, so beautiful. You look so wet too, did you mean for that to happen? Or are you just that sensitive, baby?" </p><p>Connor widened his stance just slightly, and he could feel slick slowly drag down his inner thigh. "They um, I don't know? It's so much, I had to." </p><p>Markus kept staring at him and he didn't know whether he loved it or hated it. Maybe both. "God, I know baby. I wasn't here to take care of you. You know, I could just clean you up a bit. Lick you clean, would you like that?" </p><p>Connor let out a soft moan, and then a gasp when he felt Markus's tongue slide up his thigh. Yet he didn't go high enough, stopping too soon. "Markus!" </p><p>"You taste so good, Connor. Let me kiss you?" Markus looked up at him like he was the heavens and there was no way in hell he was denying him.</p><p>He had to bend his neck to kiss him, but it was so worth it the moment their lips connected. </p><p>Markus was warm and soft, but he didn't push for more. Connor could feel how much he was holding back, like a loaded gun. Now he just had to figure out how to make him let go. </p><p>So he opened his mouth and Markus took the invitation. It was so deep and hungry it left Connor's legs weak and him moaning into it. </p><p>He only got louder when Markus started teasing him, barely even touching. He had to break the kiss to pant but Markus took the opportunity to lean forward to press soft kisses to his stomach. </p><p>"So beautiful, so needy. Maybe you should just touch yourself. I can watch you as you fuck your own fingers. You've never even touched yourself before. All new and all for me." Markus smoothed his hands over Connor’s hips before pulling him down so his tongue met Connor’s wet heat. Connor let out a moan as Markus started to lick at his cunt, his hands going to Markus’ shoulders. </p><p>His tongue was so warm and wet, quickly touching then pulling back. Markus kept his hips still, which Connor definitely needed. </p><p>He just wanted to sit on Markus and let him go at it for hours. See how many times he could come like this and how long until Markus got bored. Yet the look of pure joy and lust on his face made him think they'd stay like that all day. </p><p>Connor's thighs felt like jello as Markus buried his face between them, sucking at Connor's dripping vulva. Connor almost screamed from the pleasure, his nails digging into Markus. He would need to turn down the sensitivity in day to day life, but this was mind-blowing. </p><p>His whole body shuddered and he had only the smallest bit of him to not squeeze Markus's head too hard. Yet he didn't stop, still sucking as Connor came. </p><p>It was like something snapped and released inside of him, making his whole body feel warm and fuzzy. He can't help but squeeze his eyes shut through it, his nails digging in enough to make Markus's skin around them pull away. He's faintly aware of Markus moaning but his head feels almost foggy for a few seconds. </p><p>Then Markus leaned back and pulled Connor forward onto his lap. If he hadn't seen the bulge he definitely felt it now. </p><p>"Baby, I watched you fuck yourself on my desk for so long, and I got back as soon as I could. But look at what you've done." Markus kept hold of Connor's hip while the other hand slowly explored his back. "I want to see you touch yourself again. Is that what you want?" </p><p>God he only just came and yet he still wanted more. He wanted Markus to watch him and he wanted Markus to come from that. </p><p>He rolled his hips down, pulling a long moan out of Markus. He still felt dizzy with want but he felt far more patient now. He didn't need the release, but he sure as hell wanted it. "Yes! I want you to watch me. Never take your eyes off me."</p><p>"I wouldn't dream of it, baby. You still feel over-sensitive?" Markus gently moved them so Connor was laying back against the couch. </p><p>Connor nodded quickly. It didn't seem to have been affected, if anything it seemed to just get worse. He slid his hand down to gently rub over his clit, gasping and bucking into his hand. "Still very sensitive." </p><p>Connor watched as Markus pulled his shirt off and his mouth practically watered. He'd seen him shirtless before but always averted his gaze. It felt too much like spying on him since Markus hadn't known about his true feelings. Now he could look all he wanted without feeling any guilt.</p><p>His eyes landed on each scar and he gently reached out to brush over them, pausing on pleasuring himself. Some of these he could have protected Markus from but he deviated too late. </p><p>"Hey, I'm ok. I think they make me look more badass. A leader is nothing without a few scars." Markus gently ran a hand through Connor's hair. He leaned into it making a small happy sound in the back of his throat close to a purr. </p><p>"I know, but maybe later I can kiss each one?" He didn't know how far any of this would go. They seemed to be in a silent agreement that they were going to do penetration now. But Connor didn't know if that meant they wouldn't in the future. He definitely wanted to, he wanted to be with Markus. But if Markus didn't feel the same then that would be fine. He'd handle his emotions maturely, and he'd (hopefully) still be close with Markus. </p><p>Markus gently cupped his face and kissed him so sweetly it almost hurt. Connor ran his fingers over the scars he could find along with the small indent where his thirium pump was. </p><p>Then Markus slowly pulled away but only enough to rest their foreheads together. "I'd like that. Con, we definitely need to talk. We can pause here if you want." </p><p>Connor did consider it, weighing the pros and cons. He didn't want to do anything hasty but he also trusted himself and Markus. "Let's keep going. I really don't want to stop yet." </p><p>Markus gave him a nod then leaned in to kiss again. When he pulled back they were both wanting and Connor couldn't wait to be able to see all of Markus. </p><p>"We will be talking later, no if ands or buts." Connor was in an odd mood apparently, because he snorted when Markus had said 'buts.' </p><p>"Shit, I'm sorry. I do agree with you, though!" He had to cover his mouth again, but that didn't stop the giggles. </p><p>Markus rolled his eyes fondly but couldn't help the small chuckle that was pulled out of him. It was hard not to when Connor's smile was so beautiful and his laughter so infectious. "You're adorable." He leaned down to kiss Connor's nose, only smiling wider when he scrunched it up. </p><p>"If anyone is adorable it's you." God it was still a bit mind-blowing that he was fully naked, had somehow gotten lucky that Markus wasn't weirded out by him humping his things, and they may even become a thing by the sounds of it. Not to mention they were going to watch each other get off, and get more turned on by it too. </p><p>"Oh, we can argue about this all night, but if I don't take my pants off in a minute I might shut down from tension." As he said it he pulled his pants and… actually he wasn't wearing any underwear. Fuck that was hotter than Connor thought it would be. </p><p>Connor slowly played with himself, doing soft small circles over his clit as he looked Markus up and down. His hips twitched with interest as Markus sat beside him and took himself in hand. </p><p>God Markus was beautiful. It wasn't just his body either, it was the way his eyes seemed to shine as he watched Connor. It was how beautiful his hands were when painting or touching himself, how easily they slid over piano keys. Connor loved the sound of his laugh, how openly happy he was even when Connor's joke had been garbage. </p><p>He kept slow, wanting to drag out this impossible moment as long as he could, rubbing circles into himself with a fingertip on either side of his clit. "Fuck, this feels so good." He mumbled, eyes never leaving Markus.</p><p>"Yes, so good, baby. Thought of doing this for so long always thought of you." Markus sighed out and Connor couldn't help the small whine. </p><p>Markus had thought of him. How many times did Markus touch himself? Was it after meetings? Connor reached out and offered an interface, dying to know. Thankfully, Markus was just as eager.</p><p>Connor's mind was flooded with memories. Markus was always watching Connor, always. When Connor was doing a presentation on security, Markus loved the intensity and focus look on his face. Then Connor saw him getting off, thinking about Connor and wanting to wreck him. </p><p>Each memory was so quick but so slow at the same time. In return, Connor showed his own memories. The nights when he was frustrated, trying to somehow get off without anything down there. How it left him cranky and needy, wanting to latch onto Markus even in front of everyone.</p><p>His other hand joined the first breaking the interface, rubbing his clit with a thumb while he fucked himself on his fingers. Markus seemed to choke on a moan, but his hand sped up on himself. </p><p>"Markus feels so good, so perfect." He arched into his own hand, hips twitching erratically. </p><p>Markus was breathing in quick little pants that had Connor squeezing down on his own fingers almost on reflex. "Connor, you have no idea what you do to me. I'm going to fuck you everywhere I can, over my desk, on the wall, in bed, on the couch, even on the fucking piano if you want."</p><p>And Connor definitely did want. Markus would be slow at first too, making sure he was ok. But Connor would beg for more, asked to be fucked so hard he couldn't hold himself up. </p><p>His whole body is clenching and he lets out small moans, finding just the right spot. Markus's own hand is pumping quickly, the other on his own chest playing with his nipple. </p><p>"Do you want to come again, baby? You ready?" Markus asks and Connor can only nod. He's so sensitive, his whole body jolted with each thrust of his fingers. "Come on, come. I'm right here, so close." </p><p>Connor whined and bit his lip, rocking shamelessly against his hand as he comes. He keeps riding his fingers as he comes and Markus follows along, coming over his hand and spilling into his chest. </p><p>Connor trembled as he pulled his fingers out of himself, openly panting. If he was human he knew his body would be covered in sweat, instead, he only appeared rumpled. </p><p>Neither said anything, but they both seemed pulled to each other, kissing with clear want even after they had both come. The coat felt so heavy on his shoulders, but he didn't dare push it off. </p><p>They broke the kiss but stayed close together. "You're so beautiful, Connor. I want to be yours and I want you to be mine." The confession was whispered like Markus was scared of his own words, but Connor was thrilled by them. </p><p>He nodded his head just slightly, lips ghosting over Markus's. "I want that. I want you." </p><p>He could feel Markus grin as he pulled Connor back into his lap. The embrace was tight but not suffocating and Connor let out a happy sigh. They'd have to clean up, and Connor would later feel at least somewhat guilty for always snagging Markus' jacket when he wasn't wearing it, but for now, they stayed curled together. And if Connor got needy again only thirty minutes later? Well, that was between them.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Masks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It had been a fun idea that showed you could never know who was really an android or not. A few humans were supposed to act like androids and a few androids were supposed to act like humans. Of course, the androids had the advantage, being able to change their appearance and voice at will. Everyone was also supposed to wear masks like a typical masquerade. At the end of the night, they would try to guess who wasn't who they said they were. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Connor was one of the few not allowed to guess, but he could disguise himself if he wanted to. He would be just too good at figuring out everyone, but that was fine. He was excited to get to dress up and had an idea for his outfit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beautiful white and gold blossom mask was kept to his face by a golden ribbon, but he let his hair be curlier than normal. It wouldn't be any longer but he also darkened it to be black instead of brown.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a river of red tulle, rippling from the waist to drape and pool across the floor. A gentle circlet of gold, hung with a drape of thin chain, links catching the light like stars against the shadow of Connor’s spine, the dress opening in the back to show it. The dress had a crushed bouquet of golden daisies, flowers bursting from the center to curve up towards bared shoulders, the pressed appliqué vines curling down towards a single hip. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He also wore black high block heels and undergarments he planned on no one seeing. Sure there was one person he'd like to see and touch there but that was doubtful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wouldn't be too hard to figure out it was him, but he hoped the slight changes would throw everyone off. Not to mention the fact that he chose to wear a dress instead of a suit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had to find and buy his whole outfit by himself and couldn't even show Hank since he was invited too. There was one person, the same one that he wanted to touch him, that he was dying to see their reaction. Yet the masks and disguises would make it hard to tell. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked himself over one last time, once again debating if he should have installed the breasts. He had them for whenever he felt like it, but he liked how he looked and felt without them when dressed like this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yet even if he did decide on that he'd have to go all the way back to Hank's, and he was already slightly late. He could hear the soft music playing in the room in front of him, the sounds of people talking and enjoying themselves were even louder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was still a small like to get in, having to go through a scan to make sure there were no weapons. Only certain people could go through without taking any of theirs off, and Connor was one of them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn't have too many weapons on him, but just enough to keep everyone safe if need be. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So instead he moved to the side door and slipped in, making sure the door didn't close on his dress. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The large room-once used as a cafeteria for the Cyberlife Tower-was warm from the human bodies. There were three long tables of food laid out, the two ends for the humans and the middle for the androids. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a live band set up playing soft music, but there was also a DJ booth he assumed would be used later into the night. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Around the tables were plenty of chairs for humans to sit and rest between dances while everyone stood around the edges. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Multiple couples were dancing on the floor, some more professional in style, and others simply swaying to the beat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The lighting was soft but bright enough that no human would struggle to see, but there were also fairy lights strung up on the ceiling looking like stars. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was one of the most beautiful things he's ever seen, and he stood there for a second taking it all in. He'd slip into the crowd in a moment, but for now, he could see everything. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He finally let himself blend in, a few people stopping him to compliment his dress. He had made his voice as androgynous as possible and it seemed to work. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He recognized Josh and Simon instantly, the two dancing together, but they had decided to forgo any actual disguise. He couldn't find North or Markus yet so they probably were hiding their identity. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not only was this a fun activity to bring everyone together, if anyone did try to attack they wouldn't know who to get first. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was fairly easy to identify the humans disguised as androids, but a few had him having to check twice just to be sure. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He also spotted Hank in the crowd but decided not to approach. He didn't want anyone connecting the two together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You look stunning." A deep voice mumbled over his shoulder. He jumped and his head whipped around to see a very handsome man standing there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>No one feature makes this man so handsome, though his eyes come close. People often speak of the color of eyes, as if that were of importance, yet his would be beautiful in any shade, the deep blue stunning. From them comes an intensity an honesty, a gentleness. His skin was a honey brown, close to Markus's but not quite. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Connor squinted at him just slightly, something about the way he smiled and his eyes told him he knew this person. Yet he didn't recognize him by appearance. "Thank you…" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Leo, it's a pleasure to meet you." The man-Leo-held out his hand and Connor took it, giving a firm shake. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Andrea." It was the first name he could think of, but now he had to stick with it. Plus, it changed gender depending on the language. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leo tilted his head and Connor knew for a fact this person was an android. There was always an odd sensation when he was being scanned, but he had put a small disruptor on so no one could truly scan him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He saw the small amount of confusion on Leo's face but it quickly faded. "A beautiful name for a beautiful… person." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Connor snorted but tried to cover it up with a polite cough. "Thank you, you look wonderful as well." He wasn't lying either, the man definitely stood out of the crowd. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wore a mask that had dark multi-colored feathers surrounding this mardi gras style minotaur mask. Black elastic strap will hold it in place around his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wore a paisley vested dress suit featuring a prominent wide lapel jacket with double side vents in back. The red paisley pattern vest set on gus black and red suit had a matching red tie. Overall it was incredibly well put together and looked wonderful on him, obviously tailored to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was oddly amusing how well they seemed to match without even trying. The people around them kept glancing over and Connor had to stop himself from trying to blend into the background. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>One of the most important things about blending in and disgusting yourself was keeping as little lies as possible. The next was changing body language and tendencies. He had to show off because everyone knew he preferred to stay hidden. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Would you care to dance?" He asked, offering his arm. Leo took it without hesitation, and the two walked to the middle of the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They easily positioned themselves, before starting to dance to the music. It was close to a waltz but not exactly, yet the flowed around the room effortlessly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So, Leo may I ask you a few questions?" He couldn't give away the fact that he wasn't allowed to actually guess. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leo smiled and gave a small nod, before twirling Connor out then back into his arms, the dress fanning out. "As long as I can ask you some."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"A question for a question then. I think we can get the main out of the way. You're an android, aren't you?" He didn't need confirmation but it was a good way to get this going with as much truth as possible. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leo chuckled and Connor could feel the vibrations against his chest before they moved away only to come back to each other in smooth movements. "That I am, and I'll use my question to ask the same." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Connor nodded and then let Leo lift him up by his waist, spin slightly before gently setting him back down. His hips tingled from the touch and he couldn't help but be even more intrigued. "I am, what gave it away?" He had temporarily taken his LED out for the night, but he'd put it back in afterward. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I tried to scan you and I glitched."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You flatter me." He said, changing it up by taking the lead. Leo easily let him, moving along without even stumbling. "But that is cheating."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's only cheating if you get caught, I hadn't expected someone to be able to block me out. I don't plan on exposing you if you don't expose me." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was lifted again and he couldn't help the smile on his face. Then he was twirled and only then did he notice the dance floor had been empty except for the two of them. Everyone who wasn't too focused was now staring at them in awe. "I don't plan to either." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then his feet were back on the floor and Leo took the lead again. They took a second to just dance and Connor felt like he was floating. They moved together almost too well, and Connor had a feeling he knew why. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So, what do you like to do in your free time?" Now he just wanted to see how deep he could dig without 'Leo' finding out that he knew. Or he at least suspected. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leo pulled Connor close again, their bodies sliding together before they stepped to the side, only an inch between them now as they moved. They seemed to be getting closer every time they came back to one another. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The hand on his back was low but never became immodest, yet it had him shivering and artificial goosebumps rising. He felt almost delicate in Markus-Leo's arms, yet also dangerous, mysterious, and powerful. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had three knives and a gun strapped to his thighs that no one would be able to see. Not unless he wanted them to. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't have much free time, but you can take it up what little I do have if you want." Leo added a wink and Connor giggled, rolling his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Markus wasn't doing such a good job at hiding who he was. He was different enough that Connor didn't want to call him out, but Connor knew him well enough. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The only thing he needed to know now is if Markus knew it was him. If he was still flirty because he could get away with it without anyone knowing, or if he was flirting with Connor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I can't exactly go over to someone's house without knowing his name, that would just be rude." Plus he didn't like not knowing. He could easily have a one-night stand with someone if he knew them enough, if not he preferred to pleasure himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, you do know my name, it's Leo." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, I know the name you gave me. We both know we aren't who we say we are."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leo gave a low hum, again looking him over but this time not scanning with his sensors, instead, just taking in the sight of him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They glided their way around the ballroom in a wide circle, never getting too close to the people watching which was everyone now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Connor was pushed out and his hand and arm went with the movement before being pulled in and gently dipped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then he was being gently lifted by his knee and he put an arm around Markus's neck, the other coming up to rest on his cheek as they spun. It was easy to get lost in the dance but then the music came to a slow stop and Markus put him down, giving him one last spin before pulling him in, Connor's back against his chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The panted together, more from the tension between them than the actual dance. The whole ballroom was completely silent before it erupted into applause. Connor flushed at the attention but he could feel Markus's breath against his ear, so warm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They looked at each other before slowly pulling apart. Connor and Markus both bowed just slightly, each having wild grins on their faces. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Markus kept a hold of his hand as he led them to the door Connor had slipped in from. Connor knew what was going to happen and he really couldn't wait. Yet that doubt of Markus not knowing it was him, and doing it all anyway ate at him. Yet he'd still do this. He'd still be with him this way, at least for the night. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The door shut softly behind them, but he didn't have much time until he was being pressed against it, and Markus' lips on his.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His hands held him low on his hips, tugging gently at the fabric. Connor sighed into the kiss, pushing deeper. He knew this was Markus. It was so obvious and now he could finally taste him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fire running through his veins, the universe stopped. His mouth, electrifying and sweet. Markus made his own way through Connor's lips, sucking on them, teasing him, running the tip of his tongue along with them. Every delicious suck making him whimper. Connor felt hot everywhere, cheeks, neck, soles, crotch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then Markus kissed down his chin and to his neck, holding him up by his hands but also a knee between Connor's legs. "M-Markus!" Connor sighed out, tilting his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He only realized he called for Markus in his own voice when Markus froze. Shit, did he not know? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then Markus was laughing and pressing into him and resting their foreheads against each other. "I knew it. I hoped it was you, no one else has that… connection with me. But you looked so similar I was worried it was someone doing a really good job at acting like you. This is going to sound terrible, but I was going to sleep with you whether or not you're actually you. I couldn't give up the opportunity even if it was fake."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sagged in relief, not even knowing he had tensed up so much. He'd let himself use his own voice, but decided to keep the hair the same. It seemed Markus had the same idea. Nether even thought to take their masks off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were glued from chest to hip, but neither of them felt it was enough. Connor wanted to be able to feel all of him, but he could still hear the party liven back up after their dance. Did everyone know what they were about to do? Fuck, Hank saw that too, no doubt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Markus slid his hand down, and over his growing bulge. He gave a soft chuckle, kissing Connor's cheek. "I wondered if you swapped parts for the night." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Connor quickly shook his head, then leaned it back against the door. "No, I wanted to keep that for tonight. Maybe later," he mumbled, his breath catching when Markus easily found his head through the layers of fabric. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hm, I'd like that. But I'd also like to see you. Maybe lick you a bit then fuck you against this door. Anyone close enough could hear too." Markus kept playing with him and he couldn't help but squirm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes! Fuck, yes Markus, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please</span>
  </em>
  <span>." He doubted anyone would come this way, but if they did they'd definitely get the sight of a lifetime. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Markus squatted down and Connor grabbed the skirt of his dress and slid it up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A black thong skirted by fine lace, garters stamped with tiny black bows. The stockings they hold were sheer, topped with thin black filigree flowers, digging slightly round the thick of his thighs. Markus can just make out the crescent of a moon spun in the fibers of one, along with several ink dark petals. But what also caught his eye was Connor's weapons now on display. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He ran a finger down the inside of Connor's thigh then over the gun and then the knives. Connor whimpered and clutched the fabric tighter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Look at you, so beautiful. Did you wear these for me?" Markus asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Connor honestly didn't know if he was talking about the lingerie or weapons, yet it didn't change his response. "Yes! Yes, I did it all for you. I wanted to seduce you, but I had to find you first. Luckily you found m-me!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stumbled over his words as Markus licked him through the panties. He gave a low hum before doing it again, and again, and again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Markus please! More, please more." How Markus could turn him into a begging mess so easily was beyond him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's ok, baby. I've got you." Then he took Connor's hard and leaking cock into that gorgeous mouth. Connor was still somewhat stunned this was actually happening, his hands clutching the fabric as his life depended on it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Connor watched as his cock disappeared over and over into that filthy mouth. Lips stretched wide, and both hands on Connor's thighs, brushing against his weapons. He watched as one of those hands disappeared from his view, he could still feel it though, fondling his balls, brushing past them to rub against his hole.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His body gladly provided the lube that was needed and he wanted so badly to close his legs, to hide his dripping wetness from Markus. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then he pulled off with a wet pop and licked at his whole, pulling the panties to the side. He did kitten licks at first, then flattening his tongue before pushing it in. Connor gasped and reached to grab one of Markus's shoulder, but Markus grabbed his leg and pulled it over instead. It gave him a much better angle to continue his ministrations, fucking him with his tongue. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fuck! Fuck, fuck, fuck, Markus." He rambled hips twitching from want. But then the fucker moved back and took his cock in his mouth again, easily sliding in a finger into his tight heat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a few more moments of watching Markus bob his head on his cock, he felt the second finger begin, he felt them moving to stretch him. He jumped in surprise and pleasure when those fingers found his prostate and the third finger crept up beside the other two. Rubbing mercilessly against his prostate, Connor moaned, he was so damn close, Markus must have sensed this because he jerked his head back and let Connor's cock fall out of his mouth while his fingers switched to just gentle stretching movements instead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly those talented fingers left his ass and he heard the sound of a buckle being undone, opening his eyes quickly he saw Markus pull his zipper down to let his own cock out, giving it a quick pump. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Markus pressed up against him and sliding his hands underneath Connor's ass he lifted him against the wall. Positioning Connor so his knees were over his shoulder, he was squeezed between the wall and Markus' hard-muscled body, the thought caught between a rock and a hard place, flickering through his mind briefly. Markus's cock was now rubbing it slowly against Connor's dripping hole. Connor whined and tried to wriggle but found he could barely move from the way he was being held against the wall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There really was no hiding what they were doing now if someone walked by, and that thought alone had him whining high-pitched. "I want to feel you cum inside me, I want you to fuck me so hard that I’ll limp for a week, and then I want you to fuck me some more.” He demanded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then he was sliding his cock inside Connor's warm hole, in one long smooth motion, he pressed forward. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he felt Markus bottom out, he was glad to be given a moment to breathe. He gasped as Markus pulled out and pushed back in, slowly picking up his pace, gradually building his speed. Markus tilted slightly and Connor's world spun. Crying out, he saw what people meant when they said they saw fireworks. "Yes!" He all but shouted, not giving a damn who heard him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're so beautiful, so gorgeous for me, baby. Connor, god, look at you. So wet for my cock." Markus mumbled against Connor's skin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Connor felt so close and the sound of Markus's real voice wasn't helping. "Markus! Markus I don't want to get dirty, fuck!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He couldn't ruin his dress or Markus's suit. Markus huffed and reached down to hold the base of Connor cock, still fucking him senseless. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Connor moaned and felt tears prickle then slide down his cheeks. There was so much pressure and he just wanted to come already. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How about this, I come in you, clean you up then you can come in my mouth. That sound good, baby boy?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Connor nodded and could feel how close Markus was by how erratic his thrusts were. Yet he still drew it out until he could hold it back anymore. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Connor whimpered as he felt himself being filled with Markus's come, his hips desperately snapped up into Connor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He couldn't stop whining as Markus pulled out, but only to drop so he could lick up his own come. He still held Connor's cock tight enough that he wouldn't come, but God he wanted it. His legs shook as Markus took his time, even sucked on his hole then swirled his tongue around inside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even when Connor was sure he was completely cleaned up, Markus kept going, teasing him. He felt so oversensitive that it was almost painful. He barely had enough strength to even hold his dress up, but Markus had enough strength to keep him up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was a crying, shaking, begging mess by the time Markus was pulling his mouth away from his hole to, finally, his dick. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You ready, baby? Want to come now? I can keep going, keep fucking your pretty hole." Markus mumbled, before gently sucking on the head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Connor's hips spasmed but Markus kept a tight hold on him, looking up at him through that beautiful mask. "Yes! Yes, please let me come. I need to!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Markus took him all the way down then moved his hand away and swallowed. Connor screamed, back arching away from the door, his orgasms making his vision blur for a second. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Markus kept sucking and swallowing, taking down every last bit he could get with greed. He swirled his tongue across the head making Connor's legs give out, before pulling off and catching him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"There we go, baby. Did so well not coming." Markus mumbled, pressing close to his neck. Connor could feel the softness of the feathers and it tickled just slightly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Markus held him to his chest as they both calmed down enough for Connor to stand again, fixing his panties. He felt so dirty and worried that he'd been too loud. But it seemed they had switched from live music to the DJ so he didn't worry too much. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Markus played with Connor's hair as he made sure they were both presentable. "You really are beautiful, Connor. I'm glad you didn't change your eyes."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Connor flushed blue, leaning into the gentle touch. "Even though you changed your eyes, I could tell it was you. There's this fire and passion behind them no matter what." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I think you only notice that because I'm often looking at you." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh, that was just too damn smooth. He pulled Markus forward into a soft and slow kiss, no need to get them worked up again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He couldn't wait until he could do this in the normal bodies, where he can take his time exploring every inch of Markus. But for now, he pulled back, fixing both of the masks. "I adore you. You ready to go back in? I'm sure people are wondering where we've gone." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Markus gave a hum, then leaned forward to kiss Connor one last time. "I am." Markus's voice transformed back into his disguise and Connor took his arm, walking proudly back into the ballroom. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Consensual cheating with Kamcon (Connor/Elijah Kamski)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Heyo!! This has established Connor/Elijah in it!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The day started off well, he had woken up curled into Elijah's arms and hadn't had to get out of bed until lunch. He had made Elijah a fancy lunch since he had the extra time and got a blow job for it too. Definitely not a bad way to start off the day. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had a meeting with Markus at three and Elijah then had a meeting with Markus at four, so Connor would just stay there and then leave with Elijah. It was rare he got a day off of detective work, but he had needed it more than he thought. Cases piled up just as high as the dead bodies they were still trying to clean up at the junkyard. God, he was going to hell for making that analogy, wasn't he?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He mentally shrugged, not too worried. He didn't really have the best role models for social behavior considering he lived and worked with Hank, and was odd friends with Gavin. What was anyone expecting with those two? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course, he was close with the Jericrew, but they had needed to be less crude to gain the public's positive opinion. Though in private North had a very dirty mouth, and Markus didn't censor himself as much. None would make that analogy though, especially not around Markus. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had thrown on a quick outfit, even missing a few buttons from Elijah distracting him so much as he raced out the door already late. He didn't even change out of the lingerie Elijah had asked him to try on. At least Markus wouldn't judge him for it, and it wasn't like Markus would be taking Connor's clothes off, so the lingerie was fine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not that he didn't want Markus to take his clothes off. Fuck, he knew it was wrong, but he'd gladly sleep with that man if given the chance. Connor had imagined what it would feel like, he'd want to know the difference between Elijah and Markus. Would Markus be more gentle or rougher? Would he take it slow or fast and dirty, treating Connor like the slut he truly was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tightened his grip on the car armrest, trying to will his erection away. He did not need to be hard from fantasizing about Markus while trying to have a professional meeting with the man. Shame burned deep in his gut, lips burning from all the loving kisses Elijah had gladly given before Connor left. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was still partially hard when he arrived and got into the glass elevator, smoothly gliding up and up to Markus's private office. He didn't let many humans in and even restricted it from some androids as well. Connor was close enough and Markus trusted him to let him in. Not to mention the fact that Connor had suggested Markus have a private office for more secretive things, while everyone else just thought he had the one on the top floor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The other leaders of the androids had their own private offices on this level too, but all of them weren't using it currently. For some reason that sent a jolt through his systems. It would just be him and Markus alone. Not even janitors would be on this floor. His stomach flipped and twisted, but Connor calmed it enough to knock on the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It would really only be a few people knocking or even coming up here, but he still preferred to give even a small notice that he had arrived and would open the door. It was just common courtesy, who knew what Markus did in his alone time up here. Maybe he rubbed one off when he got too stressed, Connor knew how that was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Come in." Markus' strong voice called out. It practically made Connor's knees weak. He really did have a thing for men in power, didn't he? He could just imagine Markus bending him over the desk and fucking him relentlessly. It would be so good too, Markus would make sure of that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shook his head and opened the door, walking in. He'd been in the room before, of course, he has, he had checked every room for security purposes. It still took his breath away, though. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was Markus' desk, an old crown mark renaissance that was well kept and a gift from Carl. Apparently, the old man had said Markus needed a better desk than one he could pick up at a Walmart, Connor definitely agreed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Markus almost always wore a suit when working and Connor had to bite his tongue at the sight. He was writing someone down with a calligraphy pen, apparently, he loved taking notes with it, but the sight was captivating. There was also soft piano music playing and the fake window showed a beachfront view. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was definitely one of Connor's favorites. He'd gotten to go to the beach once and adored it. If it wasn't for the heavy storms and his life and love of Detroit he'd gladly move. Had Markus done this on purpose? If so it was incredibly sweet of him. Connor knew one of Markus's favorites was of the woods and mountains. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Markus looked up and it seemed like his whole face softened and his shoulders dropped. Connor was beyond proud of getting a reaction like that, that his presence calmed Markus. "Connor, you're a little late." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Connor ducked his head, but closed the door and took a seat. He could feel Markus scanning him, no doubt baffled by how rumpled he was. "I'm sorry, I was held up and didn't have the time to go to my place and freshen up." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Markus didn't say anything and Connor looked up, a bit confused. It was often hard to get Markus to actually stop talking unless he was painting, playing the piano, or thinking hard. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yet from his expression, he just looked pissed. Connor shivered at the stare, his body reacting in the worst way. Why did he have to be turned on by this?! It really wasn't fair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I see." Markus stood up stiffly and Connor gulped, trying to sink into his chair. Markus very rarely ever showed his anger, instead, he internalized it and used it to find pacifist solutions. Connor admired him greatly for it and wished he had the same type of control. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Markus stared down at Connor and he felt oddly small even though they were almost the exact same height. Connor had a slimmer build, meant more for agility and speed while Markus was meant to be strong enough to pick up Carl and anything else around the house. Sure, Markus was fast but Connor could beat him in a race. He often beat him when they sparred too, but Connor was the most advanced android they had.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Stand up." Markus growled and Connor all but threw himself off the chair, standing up as quickly as possible. They stood almost nose to nose and Connor couldn't breathe. Literally, his breathing protocol seemed to be frozen and Markus's eyes flickered down to his lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was no way Markus was thinking about this. He knew Connor was taken, he had teased Connor about his relationship with Elijah. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Connor jumped slightly when Markus's deft fingers started unbuttoning Connor's shirt. Connor quickly looked down, trying to see what Markus was doing but Markus grabbed him by the chin and tilted his head back up before working on the buttons again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Connor felt his hands shaking as he tried to not stare directly into Markus' eyes. He didn't know what he would do, how much control he'd lose if he did. He'd do something completely irrational and just plain stupid, like kissing him. Kiss him with the same lips that had gladly kissed Elijah not even an hour ago. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The air felt too cold on his chest once Markus had his shirt completely undone. "You messed up your buttons, Connor," was the only explanation Markus gave. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to." He really hadn't, and he only realized it until he was out in public and it would be inappropriate to have fixed it then. He had hoped it would have gone unnoticed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Markus hummed deeply and Connor had to briefly close his eyes, everything just too much. He inhaled sharply when he felt a warm, large hand run up his chest. How eyes flew open and looked down to see it was Markus', but he already knew that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Markus was touching him. Markus was touching him?! He couldn't help the small whine that broke out as he pushed into the hand. Markus' was bigger than Elijah's and a bit warmer too. Elijah often was cold to the touch which was why he had so many blankets on his bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mm, Markus what?" He tried to ask but his voice came out almost whisper-soft. He didn't want this to end, he didn't want Markus to sit back down at the table and Connor left needy. He didn't care how bad it was, he wanted Markus so bad. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Markus added his other hand and Connor bit his bottom lip, keeping any other sounds to himself. The hands trailed around his torso, exploring each little divet and curve. The hands moved to his back and explored there as well, sending goosebumps up and down his arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you want me to stop?" Markus murmured, pressing closer to Connor so his lips brushed against Connor's ear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn't even have to think, he shook his head and moved his arms to splay across Markus' chest, not wanting to push him away in the least. But he should. He should push him away and explain how inappropriate this was and that he was happily with Elijah. Fuck, with Elijah who had a meeting with Markus next. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Would he be able to tell? Connor was already disheveled from their morning, it wasn't like that much would change. Markus wouldn't say anything, and neither would Connor. The idea of doing this was thrilling, of being so naughty and getting away with it. But he would feel guilt too, he loved Elijah and didn't want to destroy what they had. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Markus' hands slid down and cupped his ass, giving him a firm squeeze before gently slapping him. Connor yelped, not having expected that at all. He wasn't against it, he just hadn't thought Markus would be for it. "Hm, what are you wearing under this? Did you wear it for him or me?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Connor had to bite his lip again so he wouldn't try to grind against Markus. "For you. Fuck, I've wanted you for so long." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Markus turned his head and gently nipped at Connor's throat, forcing out a soft moan from him. "So naughty, I bet Kamski thought it was all for him. Little did he know you were probably thinking about me." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Connor nodded, shame coloring his face. He had thought of Markus so many times, enough times Elijah had noticed. He knew Elijah was protective and could be a bit possessive, and that was probably why the morning went as it did. A clear sign to both Connor and Markus that he was taken. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It was all for you, I always think of you. rA9, I'm a terrible person. We shouldn't be doing it." Connor tried but knew he didn't sound convincing in the least. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Markus chuckled before he sucked a hickey right above where Connor's collar would be. In plain view for everyone to see, for Elijah to see. Connor grit his teeth, trying so hard not to enjoy it and ignore the thrill that went through him from it. He pulled away and licked at it before smirking. "I believe this is exactly what we should be doing. The leader of the deviants deserves what he wants, doesn't he?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes! Yes, you deserve the world. I can give you whatever you want, just name it. Please, let me serve you." The words tumbled out of his mouth before he could think about them. He knew he'd do whatever Markus commanded of him. He'd drop to his knees if Markus wanted that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Markus pulled back enough so he could see Connor's face. "I want you." He smirked and Connor's knees actually did go weak. But Markus was strong enough to stabilize him, hands moving up then back down under Connor's pants. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His hands found the lace panties Connor still had on and pulled it out before letting it snap back to Connor's skin. Connor couldn't help himself, he rubbed himself against Markus's leg, sighing when he found the friction he wanted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"God, you are a little slut. Want me that bad, huh? Does Kamski not do a good enough job? Or do you just like the fact that you can't have me. That you know this is wrong." Markus's fingers dug into his skin, sliding a finger down and pushing the lace against his hole. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elijah was amazing with Connor, always giving as much as he took. He made sure Connor was satisfied no matter what and Connor adored that. He loved him so much. But fuck if this didn't feel good. "I want you, I want to be able to only feel you." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Markus growled, turning them and pushing Connor onto his desk. Markus cups him through his panties and Connor ruts against him like a dog in heat. "Yes!" He moaned, throwing his head back. He grabbed Markus by the shoulders, nails digging in from the pleasure. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Markus chuckled and quickly went at Connor's neck, covering him in marks. His shirt slid off one shoulder but he made no move to fix it, barely even noticing. "You taste so good, baby." Markus mumbled, placing a soft kiss to Connor's clavicle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Please! I need more, Markus!" He needed so much more. He wanted to be filled up and fucked hard. He wanted Markus to come in him and leave him dripping for Connor to clean up. He wanted to see what Markus tasted like, he wanted everything. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Markus pulled Connor off the desk but flipped Connor and pushed his chest down onto it, firmly and quickly yanking Connor's pants down and exposing him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Markus pulled the panties to the side and pushed a finger in without hesitation. Connor screamed, back arching and his fingers tried to find something to grab. "God, you're so tight too. Even Kamski, a human, will be able to tell what we did. What you've let me do. He knows you could have stopped me, but you didn't. You're going to take it all like a good little whore." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Markus grabbed Connor's hands and pinned them behind his back. Markus kept pumping his finger until he thought Connor was ready for a second. He didn't ask this time either, just pushed it all the way in. Connor whimpered and tried to push back into Markus's hand, needing more. It wasn't enough. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"More!" He pleaded, jumping when the hands let go of his wrist to slap his ass before grabbing his wrists again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You are not in control here, whore." Markus shoved a third finger in and Connor had to hide his smirk. He tried to push back in time with Markus' thrust and let out a loud whine when the fingers were taken out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He heard the sound of a zipper and shuttered with anticipation. This was actually happening. Markus was going to fuck Connor on his desk, and then have a meeting for Elijah thirty minutes later. Connor would have to sit through the meeting knowing Elijah knew. Knowing he should be punished. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Markus pushed in just slightly, this time giving Connor a small chance to adjust before sliding in more. Connor's body gladly produced all the lubricant they'd need, but Connor still felt the burning of not being stretched enough. God damn Markus was huge. And he knew Elijah was the one that made him too, he made him himself. He didn't know why that made this even better. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Markus bottomed out and panted quickly, trying to cool his systems down before moving again. Connor was pleased to know Markus was just as affected by the situation as Connor was. "Mm, feel so good around me. You take it like you were meant for it. Meant for my cock." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Connor nodded, eyes squeezed tightly shut. "Ah! Markus, please! I'm ready, please move." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Markus thankfully listened and slid out until he had just the head in, then slammed back into him, rocking the whole desk. Connor whimpered, tears threatening to spill over. The pain was so strong but it made his whole body tingle with more want and need. He was high from it all as he pushed back into each harsh thrust forward. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt so damn close, he could feel himself tensing. Markus had hit the right spot one too many times and Connor couldn't hold back the tears. But he didn't want to come, not yet. He wanted Markus to tell him to, to let him come. He needed to wait for-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a knock at the door then it quickly opened. "Sorry to interrupt, but Connor you left your…" Elijah's voice trailed off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Markus stilled and Connor let out a choked sob. He didn't know if it was from being caught or the fact that Markus had stopped right when he was so damn close. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What the actual fuck?!" Elijah said, slamming the door behind him. Connor tried to wiggle away from Markus but the man wouldn't move and it only made it so much worse. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Elijah! Please, please it's not what it looks like. Let me explain!" He tried even though it was exactly what it looked like. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Markus seemed to be completely frozen in place, not even breathing as he stared wide-eyed at Elijah. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's exactly what it looks like! You're fucking cheating on me!" Elijah snapped and Connor flinched back. The words hurt more than he expected but it strangely made his cock twitch with interest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Connor couldn't get his wrists out of Markus' hold either, so he was completely stuck pressed against the desk. "Elijah, please! Please, I love you!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Then prove it." Elijah stared him down and Connor nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How? Please, tell me how." He had to show him this was a one-time thing. That he only lusted after Markus, nothing more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elijah keeps quiet for a few seconds, making Connor stew in his guilt. "Suck me off, but don't come until I do. I want you focused just on me as he fucks you. Can you do that? Focus only on me?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Connor's eyes widened at the suggestion. Elijah wanted Markus to keep going? "Yes! I can do that. Let me show you how much I love you." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Markus seemed to finally get the drift and pulled out to move Connor so he was facing Elijah who had unzipped his pants. He didn't even need to get himself going, he was already hard. Was he liking this too? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He kept Connor's hands behind his back and Connor licked his lips, taking in the glorious sight before him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elijah moved close enough and Connor greedily took the head into his mouth, sucking hard as his tongue danced across the tip. He swallowed thickly when he felt Markus push back in, but kept his attention on Elijah. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He slowly bobbed his head, knees going weak from all the sensations. The only thing keeping him out was Markus and now Elijah's hand gripping his hair tightly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He licked the underside before taking him all the way down and swallowing. Elijah used the grip in Connor's hair to fuck his throat relentlessly, knowing Connor still had his gag reflex turned on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Connor choked at the strain, tears sliding down his face again. He knew he was drooling but he couldn't even pull back to take a breath let alone wipe it away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Connor tried to keep sucking, swirling his tongue when he could, and swallowing around him. The two seemed to line up in their timing and Connor was turned into a complete mess. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gave a low hum, trying to tell them he was close again. But he wouldn't come, not until Elijah did. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elijah's hips snapped forward at the hum and Connor did it again and again until Elijah shoved all the way down, Connor's nose pressed against his soft skin. He swallowed around Elijah before opening his throat and taking every last drop down. The hand in his hair kept yanking and he had to squeeze his eyes closed. It was all too much. Too fucking much. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fuck yes! Fuck, Connor come for me. Be a good boy and come." Elijah sighed out, not moving to release Connor's mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn't need to be told twice. He moaned around Elijah, his body shaking with the force of it all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could feel Markus pounding into him until he buried himself deep as well and came. Connor whimpered, body completely limp. Markus slid out slowly and Connor winced, but it quickly turned into a pout when Elijah pulled back as well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elijah took him into his arms and ran a hand up and down his back soothingly. "There we go, baby. You did so well. Can you tell me how you feel?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Connor hid his face in Elijah's shoulder, pressing a loving kiss there. "Feel good," he mumbled. His brain felt slightly foggy but not enough for him to think he'd gotten to that point. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Can I touch?" Markus asked and Connor felt Elijah nod before another pair of arms gently held him. "I'm glad you feel good, Con. I feel good too." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"As do I. You were so good for us and took everything. How did you feel about the scene? Anything we need to talk about?" Elijah pressed a kiss to his temple and Connor smiled softly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The scene had been far more thrilling than he expected, especially once he fully immersed himself into the idea that it wasn't planned. That he was actually cheating, not that he'd ever really do that. "I liked it all, really good." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elijah bummed happily and kept gently rubbing his back as they all calmed down. "Markus, anything you would like to discuss?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not that I can think of, but I would be glad to do this again at some point. Thank you for inviting me." Markus leaned forward and pressed a small kiss to Connor's cheek. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Connor was honest when he said it was just lust for Markus. He loved the man, but not in that sense. He'd gladly sleep with him again, especially after this had gone so well. But he was very happily with Elijah and hasn't even considered also dating Markus or breaking up with Eli. "Thank you for joining. If Eli's ok with it, I'd like to do other scenes with you as well. I have a lot of ideas."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elijah chuckled softly, and Connor mentally preened. "Of course you do, love. We'd be glad to have you with us, Markus." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Connor really couldn't wait until then, his mind filling with so many new fantasies. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Bathtub Sex</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Baths were a rare event and used solely for relaxation. Sure they'd use some soap but they were never actually dirty. Androids didn't sweat after all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>If they both got to take a bath together it was even more special and incredibly rare. It was something they both loved that relaxed them the same amount. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He adored watching Markus paint, but it left him fidgeting to do something. Markus would try to spar with him but he wasn't one for fighting unless absolutely necessary. They both enjoyed cooking and gardening but both generally required more effort than they wanted to put in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then one night when they were at some hotel in DC they climbed into the bath together. It was the only thing other than watching TV that was right there in their shared room. They hadn't even been together at the time they had done it, but even still it helped ease the day away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now they sat in the bath, Connor leaning back against Markus's chest as he pushed the water around. Markus ran his hands up Connor's arms, before dunking his hands under to get more water. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He loved the feeling of it and let himself close his eyes. It was the soft slow moments like these that made him feel truly loved. He got to see the side of Markus many didn't, fully relaxed and content without too much worry about the world outside these walls.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bath was huge so they didn't need to sit like this, but Connor always insisted. He loved it when Markus held him around his waist, and he could feel Markus's breathing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His strong firm hands caressed Connor's body, causing Connor to hum happily. As Markus massaged the shampoo into Connor, he felt like he was going to fall asleep. The touch of Markus's hands was so heavenly, so divine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Markus really did have the most wonderful hands. Connor loved to study them as Markus played the piano or painted. He loved watching the fingers flip through a book or papers he needed to sign. There was always a grace to them even when Markus was frustrated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He moved his hands up to Connor's hair, working in the shampoo. Connor whined softly, doing his best to stay awake. Falling asleep in a bath was dangerous for even androids. Well, less so for Connor and Markus but it would be a pain to get all the excess water out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"God, you're amazing," Markus mumbled, pressing a soft kiss to his neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arms wrapped around Connor's waist, as it was very clear Markus had given up on cleaning him. Connor didn't mind, he just loved the sensation of Markus's tender kisses peppering his shoulders and neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Smiling, they lay in the bath, embracing one another. Markus leaned in close to Connor's ear, kissing the shell of his ear before whispering in his ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I love you." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The simple statement had Connor flushing blue and ducking his head. "I love you too."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Markus kissed him again, this time on the lips. His tongue slid right into Connor's mouth offering no resistance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The hands slowly trailed up and down his chest, never going farther down. Instead, Markus teased at his nipples while he pressed feather-light kisses to his neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually, the fingers ended up between Connor's legs, he gently caressed the inside of Connor's thigh as well, letting his other hand play with Connor's nipple.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The middle fingertip stopped at his clit and began to work slow circles around the nub. Connor gasped and bucked his hips into the hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was almost too gentle and Connor wanted so much more. Yet he let Markus have fun, gripping Markus's legs for some kind of support.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He spread his legs wider, glad to have the extra space in the tub. Markus playfully nibbled Connor's earlobe, earning another moan. The android placed a kiss on the crook of his partner's neck, and gently bit his soft skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Markus continued to make circles around Connor's clit, and ran his middle and ring finger up and down his lover's lower lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the water, Connor couldn't feel his own wetness, but he still felt the burning tension in his lower abdomen. He leaned into Markus's chest as he continued to play with his nipples. He gasped as Markus sucked on his neck and pinched his nipples again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was all so soft and loving and Connor took it all. He could feel how it was affecting Markus and he wanted to turn around so he could at least get his hands on him but knew Markus wouldn't allow it. Not yet at least. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Please, Markus!" He sighed out, arching his back. With that, Markus slipped his fingers inside. The inside of Connor was even warmer than the water in the tub. Connor moaned at each small movement of Markus's strong fingers. It didn't take long for him to find his weak spot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Connor's breathing quickened, and Markus could feel his thirium pump whirling faster and faster. He picked up his pace and started teasing Connor's clit with his thumb.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Look at you, you're so beautiful, baby." Markus whispered, his own hips twitching. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Connor whined and tried to push down into the hand. "Please! I want you in me." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Markus gave a low hum and pushed in another finger, not stopping the hand on Connor's chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stretched him slowly, not bothering to speed up even as Connor begged for more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then finally, finally, Markus pulled his fingers out and Connor turned out and pulled him into a deep kiss. He ground down against Markus, his whole body tingling in anticipation. Markus was definitely above average but it was like he was made for Connor. It was always the right amount of stretch that made Connor squirm and whine for more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He moved to kneel over Markus and then slowly slide down, moaning when he was finally fully filled. He clenched around Markus as payback and he smiled gleefully when it got a moan and Markus digging his fingers into his hips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then he slowly started to move, fucking himself down onto Markus, his head tilted back from the pleasure of it. He loved it when Markus fucked him, but he had a weakness when it came to riding him. Neither one would get tired so he could keep going as long as he wanted, even after Markus had come. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They had done that a few times and it always left Markus a wonderful, beautiful mess. He wouldn't do that this time, at least not in the bath. Maybe once they got out, if they still had more time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The water splashed around them and Connor lifted up then sank back down. Markus took one of Connor's nipples into his mouth, flicking it with his tongue before gently pulling at it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Connor whined and reached for one of Markus's hands, interlacing their fingers. The interface didn't surprise either, but neither had set out to connect. Connor couldn't seem to help himself when he was caught up in everything. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The connection had a loop of pleasure pulsing through each of them and Connor shuttered. He dropped to completely take Markus in and clenched around him, gasping. "Markus! Fuck," he whined, squeezing his eyes shut. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Markus nodded, kissing where he could, and it only took the interface to get him over the edge along with his lover. His hips jerked, and they both had to take a few minutes to breathe slowly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Markus blinked up at Connor, brushing the strands of wet hair out of his face. "You're so beautiful. You know that, right?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Connor mumbled and tried to hide his face in Markus's shoulder. He pressed kisses and gave a few nips that were quickly followed by a soft tongue smoothing over the wet skin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Baby, I couldn't hear." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know." It was still barely audible, but Markus would take it. He pushed pride and adoration through the connection, not even thinking about moving yet. He had his amazing partner in his arms, and he'd never let go. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Connor closed his eyes, letting his body go limp. Maybe he could take a five minute nap. Markus would make sure he was safe, and he definitely needed it. "Keep holding me?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Always."</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Mirror Sex</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ok, this is VERY IMPORTANT!!! This has very heavy angst in it along with major self-hate. There is talks over dying or saying he should have died. Also there is established Markus/Simon with a hint of Markus/Simon/Connor at the very end. I just wanted to give a warning about the heavy angst. Also, this one was inspired by the song Creep so obviously thats a lot of not fun times akjsdhkal</p><p>Anyway, hope you enjoy!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Everyone knew Markus was extraordinary, the whole world got to see that with his peaceful revolution. Connor had seen it when he first saw his speech. When he had lied to Hank about not noticing anything else. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Markus had easily forgiven him without even knowing the full extent of what he's done and almost did. He couldn't meet his eyes, too ashamed of his past even as Markus pulled him into a comforting embrace. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Markus seemed to know so much, he could do so much and he fit in. He stood out uniquely, but it wasn't like he wasn't supposed to be alive. Call it whatever you want, fate or destiny, he was meant to be alive. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Connor wasn't. He didn't belong with the humans, being an android and ultimately betraying them when he became deviant and freed those androids. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn't belong with the androids, having done too much damage to even consider that possibility. He even felt guilty about staying with Hank. The man had enough on his plate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Markus had his friends though, he didn't need Connor. He tried to be the best version of himself. He tried to be calm and stoic, posture perfect, and speaking only when spoken to. Yet he still faded into the shadows as Markus and his friends laughed together and fought together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn't tell anyone where he was staying, well he wasn't exactly staying anywhere. He would charge at the free stations, and wandered the streets the nights he didn't need to. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He only did what was necessary and expected of him. He went to work once he was allowed, he was… he was cold. He could tell others were shocked, he acted more like a machine than he had before he deviated. Reed got even more aggressive, blatantly trying to start fights. He tried to end it peacefully but he often had to restrain him in some way, but he never pressed charges for assault. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hank tried to get him to open up but only met a cold wall. Eventually, he didn't try as hard. He wouldn't give up on him, not completely, but it was hard to keep trying when it seemed like Connor wanted nothing to do with him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Markus had tried the same thing, but again Connor only did what was necessary. Why would anyone actually want him around when he was a murderer? Keep your friends close and your enemies closer after all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It broke his heart. Maybe he just wasn't supposed to be friends or have anyone love him. Maybe this was his punishment. It was a fitting one, take away the thing he wanted the most. A life for a life. Or in this cause, a life for lives. Too many lives.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tried, he really did. He didn't know why being perfect wasn't working. It only seemed to push everyone away from him. He wanted to hold Markus again, be in his warm arms. He had felt so safe there. He'd run to him but that wouldn't be fair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had imagined being together, how wonderful it would be. But that would never happen. It would never happen especially when Markus and Simon started dating. They were perfect for each other. So god damn perfect. Everyone could see they were meant for one another.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Simon was sweet and caring and he never murdered anyone. He was so patient and even treated Connor just as kind as he treated everyone else. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Connor couldn't hate him. He just couldn't. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Connor wasn't meant for anyone. He wasn't meant for life or love or happiness. He knew that now and accepted it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But maybe he could find someplace that would at least tolerate him, and so he left. He never got to see how devastated Markus and Simon both were. He didn't see the heartbreak they went through when they couldn't find him. He didn't see Hank break down again but thankfully had enough strength to not end it all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He only ever saw his own self-hatred. It had clouded his mind so much he never saw how truly special and beautiful he was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn't even leave Detroit, he simply kept to the shadows and his from anyone you may try to look for him. But he kept up with what they were doing after a few months. He knew Hank still went to work, but he decided not to contact him either. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knew the leaders of Jericho were doing as well as they could, and he tried to help the androids who had nowhere to go. The ones like Connor that were scared and couldn't go to anyone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He kept this up for years, two years, and six months to be exact. He had been out and about, going to charge up. He had been putting it off for far too long and couldn't wait till the night. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Connor?" The name had him quickly spinning, already knowing who it was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had seen him from afar, he was always so careful to keep out of sight and never be caught. He had been so low he hadn't even noticed. "Markus," he greets politely with a small nod. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I've been looking for you, all this time I kept looking. Did you… did you even leave the city?" Markus asked, stepping closer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Connor swallowed and lowered his eyes to the ground. "I'm sorry to have troubled you, I know how busy you are."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Markus shook his head quickly. "No, Connor, hey. I don't care how busy I am, you disappeared. Connor, I miss you." He reached forward and before Connor could move away, pulled him into a hug. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Like before</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He's so warm and soft, yet still firm. Markus kept him close, squeezing hard enough that it would be uncomfortable for humans. But it was oddly comforting for Connor. He hadn't been touched…Hadn't been hugged for so long. He had imagined being in his arms at least one more time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stiffened completely, he couldn't move his arms to hug back. He didn't deserve this. He didn't deserve Markus looking for him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Come with me? We can go to, uh, there's a cafe opened by an android. I can treat you to some." Markus said, pulling back and gently cupping Connor's emotionless face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knew the cafe, had helped the woman who made it. "I need to charge." He would, he'd promise to visit Markus but then he'd actually leave. Markus wouldn't need to look for him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ok, they have some at the cafe I think. One you can use without going into stasis." Markus seemed ready to pick Connor up and leave if necessary. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had to give in, just for a little bit. "Yeah, yeah I'll go with." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Markus sighed and smiled so widely it almost hurt to see. Why was he so happy to see Connor? Connor had done so much wrong, he was made for evil so why did Markus even care? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you, let's go, it's not a long walk." Markus hooked their arms together and Connor couldn't resist even if he wanted to. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Weren't you doing something?" Connor asked, and it's so odd to actually be talking to him after so long. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Markus shook his head, keeping them close. "Nothing as important as you. Everything and everyone else can wait." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not as important as him? That was definitely impossible. Markus was the leader of the androids, literally, everything and everyone was more important. Why couldn't he see that? Why couldn't anyone fucking see that?!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He grits his teeth but didn't argue. No one wanted him to argue back, it made him even less likable than he already was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Connor, you can say what's on your mind," Markus says, interrupting his thoughts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shook his head and tried to breathe normally. Did Markus always smell this good? He knew he did but it was still a shock to his systems. "No, it is not important." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Markus sighed but didn't press, instead moving away to open the cafe door. Connor smiled just slightly as he saw how well it was still doing. Not only were there androids but there were humans too. He could also see an android and human couple probably on a date. What a cute idea. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Connor!" A voice boomed out and he shrunk back, trying to hide. He loves her but preferred not to be the center of attention. Which was going to happen anyway with Markus glued to his side. Heads turned and Connor moved back, Markus probably didn't even mean to, but he took a step in front of Connor, shielding him from the curious eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Connor held onto his arm, and Markus gave his hand a slight squeeze. "Hey, it's ok. Does she know you?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The woman in question quickly walked over, brushing off flour onto her apron. "Yes." He mumbled before squaring his shoulders and stepping forward. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, baby! You should have visited months ago! You know you're always welcome here and whatever you want is on me." Her voice was loud just like the rest of her personality. But for some odd reason, she adored Connor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Markus watched the two, confusion clear on his face. How did they know each other? What was Connor even doing with his time? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry, I've been busy. I was actually going to charge before I ran into Markus." He nodded towards Markus who gave a slight nod. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her eyes widened and she walked up, sticking out her hand. "Welcome! Any friend of Connor's is a friend of mine. Feel free to get anything, it'll be on me as well. Also, thanks for setting us free, that was cool as shit."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Connor bit his lip at the look of shock on Markus's face. He had to hold back the comment that they weren't friends, Connor had none, but knew it would make Markus look sad and he really didn't want that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Markus took her hand and she practically shook it out of his body. Then she looked around and all but dragged them to a table, grabbing a charger. "There you boys go. Charge on up, you need it. Now, what do you want to eat and or drink?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The people around them started going back to what they were doing and Connor relaxed just slightly. "I'm ok with whatever extra you have, and whatever drink." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She raised an eyebrow but didn't seem all that shocked at Connor. "Alright kiddo, now what about you hun?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Whatever you think is best, Ma'am." He smiled up at her and she nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Very well! You two enjoy. Connor, I swear you better visit at least once a month or I'll find you and skin you alive." She glared down at Connor before grinning and winking. Connor nodded and watched as she walked off to the kitchen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So, you know her?" Markus asks once Connor has himself hooked up to the charging port. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Connor nodded and stared down at the table, even though he wanted to look up at Markus. See everything that had changed and stayed the same up close. See those absolutely beautiful eyes that had his wall he hid behind cracking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Can I ask how?" Markus asks once he knows Connor isn't going to elaborate without prompting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"She needed to be fixed up, so I did. Then she needed money to start the business so I worked a few hard labor jobs and gave her the money." He didn't think it was anything special, he was just doing what he had to. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yet Markus seemed surprised. "That's amazing Connor! Have you been helping a lot of our people?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Your people," Connor mumbled before shrugging. "I try to help those in need. The ones who had no one else to turn to." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Markus reached out and took his hands in his own and placed a finger under Connor's chin and pushed up so he'll finally look up at him. "They are your people too, and you do know you can come to me. Or Anderson, North as well, and Josh and Simon. We all want you home, Connor. You're one of us." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Connor yanked his hands away and placed them in his lap, not meeting his eyes. "They are your people. That isn't my home, I don't have one." He didn't deserve one either. He should be locked up, but the crimes androids committed before deviation were forgiven. But what about all those androids who died because he let the FBI follow him to Jericho? Their blood was on his hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Connor," Markus sighed and reached forward but Connor flinched away. "Please just promise me one thing. It's all I ask." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Connor nodded, he'd at least think about whatever Markus wanted of him. If it was in his power he'd try to do it, but there were some things he could never do. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't leave Detroit. You don't have to come ho-back. But don't leave. You can keep hiding but I'd feel better knowing you were somewhere here." Markus pulled his own hands into his lap as Connor took in a shaky breath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not leave Detroit? How did Markus know that's what he was planning? But he had to know that he had been found. He had been far too careless and now he had to leave the one city he knew. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Markus wanted him to stay. Why did he want him to stay? Was it because he was a liability? Connor had turned off his connections to Cyberlife, even limited his access to the internet in general. He had tried to make himself as harmless as possible, turning off some of his fighting programs as well. He kept a few defensive ones, he did live on the streets after all, but still. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Connor, please, I can't lose you again." Markus whispers and Connor finally meets his eyes. What he sees there stops his heart. Markus, strong confident Markus, is crying. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I promise!" He quickly says. He can't stand to see Markus cry, not over him. He can stay in Detroit, but he'll be more careful. He'll take back alleyways instead, he'd gotten far too comfortable to be walking around where anyone can see him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Connor's hands ache to reach forward and brush away those tears he's caused. But he can't, he just can't seem to move his arm. It's like he was a machine again and forced to follow his programming.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." He mumbled, shame covering him like a familiar blanket. He had hurt Markus again and he hadn't meant to! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No! No, Connor it's ok. I just, we all miss you." Markus said, trying to brush away his own tears, blinking quickly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No! No, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." He says quickly disconnecting from the charger, standing, and running out. He can hear Markus calling his name but he was faster. He knew the streets better, the ins and outs. So he disappears before Markus can even get out of his seat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Connor stays hidden for weeks, but he can see Markus looking for him. But it's not just that, Markus </span>
  <em>
    <span>talks</span>
  </em>
  <span> about him. He makes a point to mention the silent heroes and when someone asks if he's mentioning anyone specific, he says yes. Someone who didn't want to be named but someone Markus missed a lot and recently got to see. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>All signs pointed to that person being Connor, but he wasn't a hero. Far, far from it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He doesn't leave Detroit, he'll keep that promise. But it hurts so much. Just as much as it did the first month he had disappeared. He had missed Hank so much, he had missed Sumo, he missed North and Josh and Simon and Markus. But they were better off, safer, without him there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then he takes a risk. It had been exactly a month since he saw Markus and the man had a series of paintings in a gallery. It wasn't the first time Markus had done this, his art was often used as a fundraiser to raise money for androids in need. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This was a completely open one to the public. There was something that caught his attention. None of the original paintings would be on sale. They could get a signed copy, but not the original which generally would raise more money. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His curiosity got the best of him. He dressed in plain clothes, hoping to hide in plain sight. Markus would no doubt be there, but Connor could manage to stay out of his radar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he gets there it's incredibly crowded which helps but also caused a spike of anxiety. He wasn't fond of huge crowds but it helped hide him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looks at the first painting and brings a hand to cover his mouth, eyes wide. Each stroke had a smudging quality that rendered the image watery, like a reflection in a rippled puddle. But he knows what's painted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It's him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Markus… Why?" He mumbled, looking around the room. It's, it's all him. Every single painting is somehow him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He's beyond overwhelmed at the sight, all the paintings Markus has done. The time he put into each of these. But they aren't all within the last month. Connor can tell some are over a year old. Markus has been painting him for a very long time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Markus had been painting him since the first time he left. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He walked closer and reached down, running a hand across the dried paint.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sir, please don't touch the art." A voice called out and he snatched his hands back. Fuck, how had he forgotten he was at a gallery and others were here too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry." He mumbled to the security guard who just nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could feel eyes on him and he quickly looked around, finding the mitch-matched eyes he knew so well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They stared at each other before Connor ducked his head and left the gallery, knowing Markus wasn't following. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His days seemed to mold together, his mind still so focused on the memory of the paintings. They were all so beautiful, but why did Markus paint him like that? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wasn't worthy of being painted, especially not by Markus. But the paintings were also not on sale, so Markus didn't want anyone to have them. Maybe he just needed to do another gallery but had nothing else to show, so he found his least favorite works, not even worthy of being bought. Yes, that made more sense.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was walking around, not exactly sure what to do when he heard a small bark. His head snapped up and he glanced around. He was in an almost completely abandoned parking lot, the pavement having too many holes and no one wanted to pay to have them fixed. There was one car left and he cautiously walked towards it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>What he saw inside made his heart melt. A St Bernard puppy was inside and panting quickly. The weather was far too hot, and it was clear the puppy had been left here for too long. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was an older car, so he couldn't hack it to get in, but if he didn't somehow get in the puppy would almost certainly die. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could also see a closed water bottle with the puppy in the back seat, but that would do the dog little good without being able to open it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The car itself seemed to be barely operational. It could run but definitely not for much longer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked around one more time before elbowing the car window hard enough to crack it in one hit. Thankfully the puppy was smart enough to drag itself to the other side so Connor could break the glass enough to stick his hands in and grab the water and then the puppy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sat down against the car, leaning on the tires as he looked over the puppy. How was Sumo doing? He hadn't gotten to see him except for the very few times he caught Hank taking him for a walk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He opened the bottle and poured a little into his hand, offering it to the puppy who was in his lap. The puppy leaned forward and took one slow lick before quickly lapping up all the water it could get. Connor let it drink the whole bottle before starting to pet the puppy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He'd need to get it to a vet soon, but for now, the puppy seemed content to nibble on Connor's fingers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What the fuck do you think you're doing?!" He flinched back at the loudness. "You can't just fucking do that! That's my fucking car you piece of shit!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He ducks his head, shoulders coming up a little more as if it would protect himself. "I-I'm so-" he had just tried to help! He didn't know the owner would be back so soon, or even back at all! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No!" The person just waves their hands in an almost 'x' shape in front of them to back up their point "No you can't just fucking do that-" he jabbed a harsh finger at him then at the car "to my fucking property, jackass! What the fuck's wrong with you?!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He curls into himself more, his thirium pump beating harder and harder. It's like a building had fallen on him and he was struggling under the weight of it. A wave of...of something, something bad- he doesn't- he doesn't know, washes over him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>'Please stop, please stop, please stop, please stop! Someone save me please!' The words repeat in his head as the man yells. He can't, he can't fucking breathe. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tries to suck in air but nothing is working! He covers his ears but he can still hear the man yelling at him. Shouting at him. He did wrong, he fucked up, he would be punished. They'd all be-she would be-so disappointed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The car had no AC! The puppy had been locked in there for hours, what the fuck was he supposed to do! "Please stop." He whimpered but it was drowned out by more yelling. So much yelling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His systems notify him that his message has been sent, but he didn't send one? Unless his pleads accidentally were sent out to someone. Fuck, fuck, fuck!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But then…. Then it stops? There's a sucking crunch and... He's shaking, he knows he is but he can't stop that. He can't look up, he can't uncurl himself. He has to protect the puppy, even if it meant taking whatever beating the man wanted to give out. Connor deserved it after all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Leave." The one word pierces through to him and he knows that voice. But why? Why was he here? He wanted Connor to leave. He would, he would leave right now and never come back if he could just get his body to move! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Someone, no, he knew it was Markus, crouched down in front of him. "Hey, Connor it's me, it's Markus, you're safe." His voice is so soft and he can finally look up. But even then he's a burr from the tears that threaten to spill over. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Markus?" It's so small and quiet, he sounds so broken. He could leave now, he could give the puppy to Markus and run. Run until he was far away from Detroit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he doesn't do that. Instead, he falls into Markus' open arms and lets the sobs wrack his body. It was more than crying, it was the kind of desolate sobbing that comes from a person drained of all hope.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even though they are almost the same height, Connor feels so small in his hold, the puppy still laying in Connor's lap between them. He clings onto him, hands gripping Markus's suit jacket as he buries his face in his neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm s-sorry," he chokes out and keeps repeating it hoping Markus knows he's telling the truth. His breathing was ragged, gasping and the strength left his whole body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pulled away, and Markus' had to hide his own tears, especially at the sight of Connor. It was the face of one who had suffered before and didn't know if he could do it again. Then, just when Markus thought the breakthrough would come and he would trust him with his vulnerability, his emotion walled off behind a mask, he didn't know any other way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked down at the puppy and gave it a few scratches before handing it to a shocked Markus. "I'm sorry, I'll leave now." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Markus wanted him to leave, he didn't need to be told twice. He fucked up all over again, he had been trying to be good for so long. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then strong arms are wrapping around him again and he tried to push away. He's fighting to get out, to get away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hit Markus' chest but barely had any strength behind it. He kept hitting and pushing, but it was doing nothing. "Let me go!" He cried out, trying to stand, but Markus pulled him back down and into his lap. Connor had no choice but to fall into him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll never let you go. I don't want you to leave." Markus mumbled, pulling him so close their bodies were flush against each other. Connor still fights it but much less, the hits are more like lingering touches and Connor's LED is a solid red. Markus gently strokes his hair and Connor wants to melt into him, he really does. But he can't. He doesn't deserve Markus' comfort. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If you really want me to let go, I will... But...."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Markus, Markus," he keeps saying his name like a prayer because he's so tired of fighting. He thought he wanted him to leave. He thought he fucked everything up again, caused such a huge scene. Just… he's just… tired.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His body goes into an involuntary stasis and falls limp in Markus' arms. He doesn't know what happens next as the soft nothingness consumes him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His systems slowly rebooted and he blinked his eyes open. His system had been down for 24 hours exactly, not all too surprising. If it was forced or involuntary it was either 12 or 24 hours until the android woke up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The room was large with two windows and a desk. It was mostly bare other than that except for the paintings on the wall and a canvas near one of the windows. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beside him in a chair was Markus, slumped to the side, head resting in his hand asleep. He even had the puppy sleeping in his lap. He looked so peaceful and so at home. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Home. Markus had taken him to his home. Connor knew that when Carl had passed he had given the house to Markus, it was all over the news that Markus was in the man's will even before the revolution. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Connor slowly sat up, making sure to not wake up Markus. He was kind enough to bring him here, but Connor didn't want to be a burden. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course, Markus wouldn't leave anyone on the street if they did the equivalent of passing out, it was just something he wouldn't do. He'd even help a criminal if they passed out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He found a notepad and a pen easily, scribbling down a note and placing it on the bed. </span>
</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <span>'Thank you for helping me.'</span>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>
  <span>He did what he had been doing almost all his life. He ran once again. He kept in Detroit but he really needed to stop running into Markus so much. It was doing weird things to his head. Like making him imagine a life where the two can curl up together and drink coffee, Markus playing with Connor's hair and humming softly. The light from the sun would stream in and it would be so wonderful. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he couldn't have that. He could never have that. Someone like him deserved to be living the harshest life he could, but even now that wasn't true. He could be suffering more, the right amount, instead he lets himself get away with things like going to cafes or galleries. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next time he allowed himself to think of Markus was when he found new art up against the back of a building. It was similar to Markus' style but done in spray paint instead of acrylic or oil. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But there seemed to be something about it. He scanned over it and his systems alerted him that he had a new image. He pulled it up on his hand and couldn't help the small chuckle. God, it felt weird to laugh even for a second. But it was just like the clues to find Jericho.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So he followed it, curious as to what it could be leading him to. It was odd that many of the paintings seemed to show up on abandoned buildings where he would sometimes rest in, but dismissed it as a coincidence since there was more art on places he hasn't been in than ones he had. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he got close to the final destination he stopped dead in his tracks. It was leading to New Jericho. Of course, it was, Markus probably put these up himself as a way to honor the new Jericho. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He glanced at the next art and his heart stopped just like at the gallery. Once again it was a painting of him, but this time he looked serene and at peace in a person's arms. He couldn't make out who the person was as their head was turned away and no skin or hair was showing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Markus had left this for him. Why did he want Connor back?! Did he plan on locking him up? If that was the case he could have just told Connor and he would have gone willingly. But this… it was so much like the old Jericho signs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was like Markus was trying to show him to safety. That Connor would be safe there, with him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Connor would be safe with him, he knew that, but Markus wouldn't be safe with Connor. He had too much blood on his hands and would make a clear target if given the chance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So he turned around and left, not following the rest of the paintings even though he wanted to see what they'd look like. He couldn't risk Markus waiting for him at one of them. He knew it wouldn't take much more for Markus to be able to coax him back to New Jericho.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He honestly does try to stop reading every news article about Markus, and he quickly turns away when he walks past a television and sees him there. But when he goes into a convenience store and sees one magazine he buys it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He doesn't care about the rest of the articles, he just flips to the one on the front cover. </span>
</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <span>'Markus's Secret Lover?'</span>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>
  <span>There was no way he'd cheat on Simon, none. He wasn't the kind of guy to do that. This was why so many of Connor's hopes and fantasies burned at him because they were often romantic in nature. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He scans over it and then goes over it again more slowly. </span>
</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <span>''Simon and I have talked, and we are both open to having another partner. One, in particular, we've talked about, but I'm afraid it won't happen or at least not for a long time.' Markus had said, and everyone in the studio could see the adoration in his eyes.'</span>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>
  <span>What? Who was Markus interested in? Why wouldn't it happen? Anyone would be lucky to have him, Markus was amazing! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He made a scan and confirmed it was a real interview, one that had gained many people's attention. There, of course, was hate over the fact that the two were not monogamous, but Connor rolled his eyes at those. Honestly, after all this time you'd think people would stop caring if someone was gay, straight, or anything else if it didn't involve them. But no, there would always be the bigots.</span>
</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <span>''Could you maybe describe this special someone?' The interviewer had asked. </span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>'Oh, well I'd rather not give his name. He is a bit shy, and honestly, I think he's really scared currently. I tried to show him, you know? Left him clues but he's always running away from everything. Which is understandable, but I just want him to feel safe and loved like he really is. Because there are so many that really do love and miss him.' The whole room seemed to be shocked, filled-' he stopped reading and had to sit down. </span>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>
  <span>There was no way. This couldn't be real. He looked it up again and saw everyone speculating who it could be. No one guessed him outright, but many suggested whoever it was Markus had painted so much for the gallery. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everything seemed to be lining up, but it still made no sense. Why Connor? What had he ever done to make Markus like him? To make anyone like him? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Or maybe this was just a ploy to get Connor to go to New Jericho. If it was, then it worked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He ran the whole way there, not caring who saw him. He had to know if this was real if Markus meant what he said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had to know why, if it was real. How was Markus making him doubt everything he believed in? Connor knew he was a terrible person, but Markus made him feel almost good. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn't stop running until he was standing in front of the large doors of what used to the Cyberlife tower. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>People moved around him, not even glancing his way. Other than the conspiracy theories a very small few people had come up with about his disappearance, no one seemed to remember him. It was like he never existed. Like he was a ghost. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then one person catches his eye in the building. "Hank." He mumbled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It's almost like the man hears him, but Connor knows that's impossible, but he turns and their eyes lock. Connor can see him mouth Connor's name just like he had and then Connor's pushing through the doors and Hank runs at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hank engulfs him in a hug and Connor can feel him shaking. "Son." He mumbled, and Connor knows he's crying. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Connor doesn't hug back, but he doesn't try to pull away either. His eyes are wide, he hadn't ever seen Hank cry, not like this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then Hank grabs his shoulders and pulls back, shaking him gently. "Don't you ever fucking leave again, I can't lose another son." His voice cracks at the last word and Connor doesn't know what to do. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lose another… Did Hank think of him as a son? But why? He'd only caused the man trouble and even made the man lose his job because he punched that FBI bitch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't… What?" He asked, furrowing his brows. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You fucking heard me, don't you dare leave. Where the hell have you been?! You didn't leave a message, just off and disappeared, I thought you were dead but Markus said he could still try to contact you, some connection or whatever. I've been looking for you!" Hank is raising his voice and Connor starts to shake. But Hank thankfully noticed and his voice softened. "You scared me, kid."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry." He whispered, staring down at the ground. "I'm so sorry, I thought… I thought you–everyone–would be better off without me, be safer." He really did but now, fuck. Now he saw how upset everyone was even after all this time. He'd done so much damage without even being there, he had done the damage from not being there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No! No, I'm so sorry we made you, fuck, I'm sorry we made you feel that way. I never meant for that to happen, Connor, you have to know none of us wanted you to leave. We've been looking for you this whole time, kid." Hank sighed and pulled him back into a hug, much gentler this time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Connor felt him start to cry and he couldn't hold back his own tears. He had missed him so much, he had walked up to Hank's house so many times, hand raised to knock on the door but always backed down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had heard Sumo barking at him and he wanted to just bury his face in his fur and stay there all day. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now he's wondering why he hadn't even left a message. Why hadn't he let anyone know he was alive? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>No, he knew why. Because he was better off dead, he wanted to disappear and thought everyone would forget him. But the ones he thought couldn't care less never forgot and always kept looking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hank, oh god I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry, I fucked it all up, I'm so sorry." He cried, clinging to the man. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Shhh, it's ok son, you're here now. I'm not gonna let you out of my sight. You'll either stay here or with me, no arguing ok? I'm sure Sumo misses you too." Hank pulls back and reaches up to wipe away Connor's tears. "You ok, kid?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Connor nodded and hugged him again, not ready to let go, not again. He'd been gone for so long, he missed so much, and now… was he really going to stay? With how Hank was holding him, it didn't seem like he'd have much choice in the matter. Hank would probably start a manhunt himself if Connor disappeared again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah… I don't know. I came to see Markus? But, uh, I'm really happy I think to see you." Even now after so long he still struggled with them and identifying them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he was happy, he thinks, to finally see Hank again and talk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wait, holy shit!" He heard and pulled back, glancing at the voice he knows well too. "It is! You absolute motherfucker!" North shouts, stomping up to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Connor shrinks back and hides slightly behind Hank. He isn't scared of her, but he hated the yelling. She keeps her eyes on him and seems to stall at the look on his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then tears well up in her own eyes and she breaks into a run, tackling him to the floor. She makes sure to put a hand behind Connor's head so he won't get hurt and wraps her whole body around him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Many people are now looking over. Some seem to look shocked once they recognize Connor, others seem just plain confused. It wasn't like many new Connor other than as the deviant hunter or the one who freed the androids from the very tower they were in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>North held him tightly with her whole body, legs wrapped around him. "You motherfucker, why the hell haven't you come back?" She asked, pulling away, but still sitting on top of him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Connor swallowed and stared up at her. Out of everyone he expected North to miss him the least or not even care. She had every reason to hate him, and he thought she did. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But maybe picking on him had been her way of showing affection. He thought she just was trying to tell him to get lost without outright saying it. "I'm sorry." He was starting to sound like a broken record, but he had no idea what else to say. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She huffed and shook her head. "Yeah, well Markus is gonna shit bricks. I figured it was you he was talking about but no one wanted to get too hopeful. Now, I'm gonna get off you and we're gonna go see loverboy. Hank, you're coming too." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No need to tell me twice, I'm letting him out of my sight," Hank grumbled and Connor smiled just slightly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wait, Hank why are you here?" Not to mention the fact he still had a gun on him along with a taser and a new weapon that was used to take down androids without doing any extra damage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"There's a lot to catch you up on, but I help head security here. Helped keep my head on, doing something." North got off and Hank offered a hand, which Connor took. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was beyond proud that Hank had found something to do instead of drinking all day. No doubt Jericho needed it, and Hank was especially qualified. Connor wouldn't trust anyone else with Markus's and their–Markus's people. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>North hooked her arm around Connor's and started walking towards the elevator. The whole place was redecorated enough that he could barely recognize it. He even saw a few child models drawing on the walls with what was probably washable markers. He had no doubt Markus encouraged them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It might have changed a lot but the moment he stepped in he remembered the feel of the gun going off in his hand and then the scent of fresh human blood being spilled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He kept telling himself the bullet did it. The bullet killed them. But his brain knows that he pulled the trigger. He's the one that murdered them without even knowing their names. Did they have families they'd never go home to? Kids who waited for their dad to walk through that door one more time? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could remember the stench of blood that filled the elevator, how he didn't even pause. He had still been so very machine-like, deviation was a slow process after all. Just because he broke through the code didn't mean he didn't follow his basic programming. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>How long did it take them to clean up the blood? Would there be any traces of it left? He couldn't scan to find out, vision blurry from something. Who had to tell their families they had died. That the person responsible wouldn't go to jail, instead got to walk free. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Connor, come back to us." A voice said, and a hand gently took his own. He snatched it back and looked around. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blood and bodies were gone and all that was left was North and Hank looking at him worriedly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry." He mumbled and gladly left the elevator. He kept his head down as the other two filled out before the elevator was closing and moved back down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Kid, it's ok. Maybe we can take the stairs next time." Hank offers and Connor can only nod. He had noticed Hank seemed to have lost some weight and gained more muscle back. Once again he was flooded with pride and he tried to smile but knew it didn't look right. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ok, so his office is down here. He's talking with Simon and Josh but don't worry, it's not as important." North shrugs and quickly leads them to a pair of closed doors. At least Markus was smart enough not to leave his door opened. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had the urge to tell her exactly how unimportant he was but bit his tongue. He literally bit his tongue to keep himself from talking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stared at the doors, the other two seem to come to the same conclusion that he should be the one to knock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He raised his fist and went to knock, but instead just pressed his hand against the door. Fuck, why was he doing this? After all this time, he should know better. Yet he ached to go in there and kiss… no, not kiss. Simon was there. But hadn't the article said the two were open for this? Ugh! It was all so confusing!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He squeezed his eyes shut, taking in a few deep breaths before exhaling and breathing out. He could do this. He had to do this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knocked twice, far timider than he meant to, but it still rang out in the deathly silence of the hall. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Who is it?" Markus called out and Connor's whole body jolted. This was happening. Markus was behind these doors he was going to walk through. He'd no doubt be sitting at a desk, and the room would most certainly have paintings hung up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He opened his mouth but no sound seemed to come out. He was gaping like a fish, fist still resting on the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Uh, is anyone there?" Markus called out again and Connor had to do this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's me." He tried calling out but his voice was so small and weak, he doubted Markus would hear him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Silence hung in the air like the suspended moment before a falling glass shatters on the ground. He could hear Hank's heartbeat and the soft whirl of North's thirium pump. The silence was the most terrifying part.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Would Markus reject him? Had he read the situation all wrong? Fuck, he shouldn't have come here. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before his thoughts could drag him down again the doors were flung open and Markus stared at him with wide eyes. "Connor." That one word seemed to break Connor into tiny shards. Ones he knew, if pressed hard enough could cut deep. But he couldn't stop himself as he fell into Markus' hug, gasping for air. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why me? Why? I don't, I don't deserve this!" Connor buried his face into Markus' neck. "I'm so sorry. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." He kept repeating, his whole body trembling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Shhh, Connor. Hey, it's ok. You've done nothing wrong." Markus squeezed him, pressing a very gentle kiss to Connor's shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No! No, I killed people, Markus I murdered humans and androids, I'm disgusting. I shouldn't be allowed to live, I should be shut down and used for parts." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He heard a gasp but he didn't know who it was from. The very people he ran away from, all in one room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Markus pulled back so quickly it made his head spin. Then hands are cupping his face and Connor has to look at Markus. "Never say that. You did what you had to do. I, and everyone else here, missed you, worried about you constantly, want you here, and we love you. We love you, Connor." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't deserve your love, I never have." He whimpered, tears stinging his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Markus frowns and completely pulls away. Good. He finally realized how fucked up Connor was, he realized how much of a bad idea it was to put any trust or affection into him. That he killed people. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It breaks his heart even more, but that's ok. That's what he gets for everything he's done. Every time he even thought about pulling the trigger. What he had done he could never undo. The guilt was like gasoline in his body. His insides rusted and decayed slowly in the toxicity, needing no more than a spark to set it ablaze. The fire burnt him out so badly there was nothing left but a shell, an outline of a person. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Markus held out his hand, his skin receding to expose his chassis. Connor stared at the hand. Why would Markus want to interface with him? How could he trust that he wouldn't infect Markus? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Connor shook his head, holding his arms to his chest, trying to protect Markus. But he wanted to reach out and take the hand so badly. He wanted to know what an interface with Markus would be like. He wanted to touch Markus again and again, and he wanted to try to do it without his skin. He wanted to be so selfish. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Connor, it's ok. You won't hurt me. I just want to show you something that I don't know how to say in words." Markus kept his hand out, not moving closer but not moving away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Connor bit the inside of his cheek, his fingers itching to reach forward. Maybe he could do this. Markus wanted him to, he was the one that offered. It would be rude to turn him down, right? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His hand shook as he slowly reached out and clasped his wrist, accepting the interface. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He's flooded with memories, Markus' memories. Before the revolution ended, how Markus was intrigued by Connor. Then moments when Markus had managed to get a fleeting look at Connor. He always stopped to stare, but Connor never even glanced his way, always caught up in whatever mission he was on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then it changed to the night they met. How worried Markus was for Connor, not for his own life. Connor could feel how absolutely stunned Markus was at the sight of Connor. How alive he seemed to Markus even then, holding a gun to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sadness of Jericho being blown up, but there was no anger towards Connor. There was worry when Connor hadn't come out of the water as quickly, then relief when his head popped out of the water. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was odd, feeling Markus' emotions. What was odder was all the positive ones directed towards Connor. Markus had thought Connor looked adorable soaking wet but also… Connor knew his face would be flushing blue. Markus was attracted to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had sought Connor out at the church, making sure he was ok. Connor could feel Markus's want to draw him into a hug and never let go. He wanted to take Connor and his friends and go, protect them at all costs, but he hadn't. He had stayed for his people. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The absolute terror washing over Markus when Connor suggested his mission to the tower was overwhelming. There was hope, hope that Connor would make it back but also overwhelming grief. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wanted Connor to not feel like he had to risk his life to make up for the mistakes he thought he made, or to help his people. Markus didn't want to let him go but knew he had to. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The memories skipped over until Markus saw Connor walking down the street leading all those androids. Pride bloomed in his chest so strong it knocked the air from Connor's artificial lungs. Pride and love. Markus adored Connor, wanted to keep him safe. He wanted to pull him into a kiss and show the world how much he trusted and cared for the man in front of him. But he didn't, worried Connor hadn't felt the same connection. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he had. He had and he showed Markus that in return. He felt it the moment he saw Markus' face on that huge screen. When he lied to Hank about not noticing anything. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Markus moved on, showing his terror when they couldn't find Connor anywhere. These memories were faster, skimming over the time he was gone. There was so much guilt from Markus, so much yearning to have Connor at least somehow back in his life. It was like a part of his soul was missing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then they found each other, completely on accident. And it clicked. His soul seemed to click back together when he saw Connor when he got to be close to him again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Connor couldn't watch anymore, it was just too much. He ended the connection but not the touch. A hand came up and gently cupped Connor's cheek, brushing away the tears there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you understand now?" Markus whispered. Connor bit his lip but nodded his head. He hated himself. He really did, fully and completely, but Markus loves him. He loves him so much that he can't bare to lose Connor for good. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn't deserve it, none of this, but he couldn't change Markus's feelings for him. He had tried to change his own but he failed completely. He was in love with Markus. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't know if I can do this." He whispered, leaning into the touch. God, it felt so good. Connor seemed to fit perfectly into his hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Markus hummed and stepped closer, pressing their foreheads together. "It's ok, we'll be here for you. We'll take it as slow as you need. We'll get you help." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Help. He knew there were now android therapists. But would it actually work? "I can try." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's all I ask." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Therapy was hard, as was living in the tower. When Connor had finally confessed to his discomfort there, Markus had invited him to Carl's old house, having left it to Markus. It was huge and Connor had plenty of time to wander around and explore it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He found he enjoyed reading and playing the piano. Painting wasn't his thing, but it was nice to watch Markus paint. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hank barely let Connor out of his sights, but neither did Josh, Simon, North, or Hank. They were always there for him, reminding him he was loved and wanted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took a year and a half before Connor brought up him and Markus. Simon was there, of course, and Connor was beyond nervous. He still had plenty of self-hate but he also knew others loved him. He may not see himself a certain way but he would not deny that others did and their opinions were just as valid as his own. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Simon was oddly charming about it all, explaining things that had Connor fumbling over his words to figure out how to ask. Simon would still date Markus, the two did love each other. He wouldn't date Connor unless Connor wanted to, but he also gave full consent and even encouraged the two to get together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even after it was incredibly slow. Connor was touch-starved and didn't know how to initiate anything, but he also flinched away from unexpected touch. Connor hadn't kissed Markus and hadn't gone on any dates. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It would take a long time until they got there, but eventually, they did. Hank had grown old, having to retire from security, but he was always welcome at New Jericho. The androids had mostly all taken a liking to him. The androids didn't age, not in the human sense. Connor liked still as young as ever, but his processors would eventually slow in the future. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The first time they slept together, Connor had cried. Not from sadness, but just from everything. He felt so loved and wanted, Markus was so gentle with him too. He didn't know how to deal with all the emotions. But Markus helped him through it, only continuing after Connor gave the ok. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They didn't sleep together much, but Connor had gotten more and more confident over time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was still Markus who initiated it this time as well. Connor had had a long day, his anxiety and self-hate were strong and so Markus decided to show him just how beautiful he was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Markus, are you sure?" Connor asked, hands going to Markus' exposed chest. His hands splayed there, gently smoothing over the skin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Markus pulled him closer, pressing a kiss to his forehead. "I am. If you don't like it, we can stop, ok?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Connor bit his lip but eventually nodded. Markus plopped onto the ground and Connor straddled him, letting Markus attack his neck with hot kisses. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His skin burned and he let out a small whine, tilting his head even more. A hand runs through his hair, as the kisses become harder and more urgent. Another hand slides around his waist and pulls him close to Markus. "Fuck! Just like that, yes Markus!" Connor rocked his hips down, hissing at the pleasure that shot up through him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Markus groaned and bit down on Connor's shoulder, bucking his hips up in retaliation. "Love how beautiful you sound, baby. I love how you say my name." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Markus! Markus, please, I need more!" Connor felt his whole body shudder, his cunt dripping. His neck was so sensitive, and Markus knew exactly what to do to get him going. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Long fingers danced across his taut abdomen, fingertips brushing lightly over his heated skin, making the hairs on his arms stand up. Connor rolled his hips down and bit his lip, trying to keep his sounds at bay. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So beautiful, I want you to see yourself. Is that ok now? Take off all your clothes and watch as I play with you?" Markus pulled Connor's shirt off and Connor nodded his head. He'd do whatever Markus wanted. "That's a good boy, you're so wonderful and amazing." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Connor whimpered at the praise but let Markus turn him around, pulling off his pants and damp boxers. Markus kissed the bare shoulder, resting his chin atop of it as he traced the soft line of Connor’s artificial abs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you see how beautiful you are?" Markus asks, sliding his hand up to circle around Connor's thirium pump. "I want you to say how beautiful you are." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Connor could barely look at the mirror, if he did he could only look at Markus or his hands. Those beautiful hands that knew just what to do to work him up. He shook his head, closing his eyes. He didn't want to see himself, he didn't deserve to be in Markus's arms. No… no, he did deserve this. Markus loves him and wants this too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Come on baby, open your eyes. Let me see those beautiful brown eyes, you know I love them." Markus purred and Connor's eyes slowly opened. "God, I love you. Do you want me to touch you now?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Markus's hand slowly trailed down then skipped over Connor's wet cunt, massaging Connor's open thighs. "Come on baby, talk to me." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I-yes, please touch me." He whispered, leaning back against Markus. He's so warm and strong, Connor can feel him taking all of Connor's weight. "Markus, I want you so bad." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Markus' fingers slid down and slowly rubbed in a circle, putting just enough pressure on him. Connor lets out a choked moan, bucking his hips forward and opening his mouth as he tips his head upwards, giving Markus better access to his neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes! Fuck, yes just like that!" Connor groaned. He bit at his bottom lip, rolling his hips forward against Markus' clever hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Look at yourself, baby." Markus grins, feeling him twitching beneath his hand, keeping up the harsh movements until Connor looks at the mirror. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He's spread open for Markus wet slick dripping out of him as Markus worked his fingers over his cunt. Markus was so hot and Connor's body felt like it was on fire. "You look so good, I love you so much, want to feel you inside me. Fuck, you fill me up so well." He babbled, gasping for breath. His toes curled and he grabbed Markus' hips, careful of the connection with his knee. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you, but I want you to look at yourself. If you watch yourself then I'll fuck you real good, ok? I'll keep playing with your beautiful cunt while I fuck your little hole." Markus rolls his hips forward and Connor feels his hard leaking dick against his back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Connor whimpered and looked at himself. He was… really fucking hot. He looked so good pressed up against Markus, begging for his cock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"There we go, you ready for me? Or do you want to play a bit longer?" Markus always made sure Connor was sure, giving him every chance to back out, and now was no different. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes! Please fuck me, please I need your dick, I need you!" He rolled his hips forward one last time before Markus pulled him up quickly and smoothly sliding him all the way to the hilt. Connor gasped and his back arched as Markus freed a hand to rub his cunt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Markus hissed, pressing a kiss to Connor's neck. "You feel so good wrapped around my cock, like you're meant for it. So hot and tight." </span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Fuck,” Connor breathes. He tries to look back at Markus but Markus turns his head back to the mirror, hand going back to his wet cunt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Eyes front, keep watching yourself," Markus commanded. Connor whined but looked at himself again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He's bouncing on Markus' dick, taking him quickly and fully, filling himself up so well. "Ah! God, yes, just like that!" His hips jerked, trying to fuck Markus' hand as well. He was so damn close. So fucking close he just needed a little more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're such a good boy, so beautiful and panting. Fucking hell, god you make me feel so good, Connor." Markus reached up and flicked Connor's nipple. He matches Connor easily, losing himself in the pleasure of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Connor moaned, hips jerking wildly. Fuck, it felt so good. "Watch yourself come, baby, you look so damn pretty all spread out for me." Markus's hand rubbed quickly, and Connor shakes. He clenched around Markus, his back arching away from him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He keeps his eyes on the mirror, watching how his face flushed blue as he came. Shocks of pleasure jolted through his body as Markus worked him through it. He couldn't deny how hot they were together. He was pretty, just like Markus said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He whined as Markus took a hold of his hips and started pounding up into him. He keeps watching but his eyes stray to Markus's as he feels him tensing. "Connor, fuck!" Markus moaned and Connor clenched around him, taking it all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"There we go, baby, fuck yes!" Markus panted against Connor's skin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both had to take a while to cool down before Connor pulled off and cuddled into Markus's lap. "You did so well, baby. I love you so much and you are a good boy." Markus pressed kisses all over Connor's face making him giggle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I love you too. Markus… I do kind of want to talk about Simon? It's nothing bad, I think it's actually good." He hadn't before, but he was curious now. Simon was so sweet and cared about Connor just as much as Markus did. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah? Well how about this, we all get some sleep and in the morning we can talk if you're feeling up to it. I want tonight to be all about you." Markus nuzzled into Connor's neck and pressed a gentle kiss there too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They often shared a bed altogether, with Markus in the middle. Tonight he knew they planned on putting Connor in the middle and showing as much love and affection as they could. "Yeah, ok. Going into stasis does sound pretty good." He let out a yawn, not even jolting when Markus picked him up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"God, I love you more than I know what to do with." Markus gently laid him down on the bed, no doubt letting Simon know he could come in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Connor snuggled closer, a small smile on his face. He did deserve a lot of things, a lot of really bad things, but he also deserved this.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comments and kudos keep me alive!</p><p>My Connor RP blog is <a href="https://connorandersons-blog.tumblr.com/">here!</a> Please feel free to come interact with me!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>